Maybe I Should
by Winchester1383
Summary: Tris works night and day and attends college. When her car won't start after her shift at the bar she decides to walk home only for Mr. Whiskey Neat to rescue her. First fanfic (Eric/Tris)
1. Chapter 1

The first time I saw him I was honestly scared of him. He was big, over six feet tall and I could tell from his build that he was well built. He was in all black the long sleeved shirt rolled up on his forearms showing black maze like tattoos. His chest was wide under the black button down that seemed to cling to his pecks. I followed the row of buttons up to his throat, which was covered by two rows of black bars on each side. His lips were very kissable, which is a very bad thought for me, but his bottom lip was pierced on the right side and a black steel ring running through the hole. Steely blue eyes studied me as I studied them and then I continued my way up. Over his right eyebrow there were two black steel studs that matched the plugs in his ears. His sandy blonde hair had been buzzed short on the sides but the top was long and gelled back into a fohawk.

"I hope you don't stare all of your customers down like that," he said with a smirk. I blushed and looked at the polished wood of the bar.

"What can I get you?" I said quietly.

"Whiskey neat, keep them coming and I'll make it worth the trouble, Stiff," He said. I nodded and grabbed a glass and fixed his drink. When I put it one the bar he took it and went and sat at the back corner table, watching the room. I told myself that the reason I kept looking at him was to make sure he wasn't running low on his drink. But the real reason was that I was curious. To me he was strange, I came from an old folks town and I had never seen that many tattoos or piercing on everyone in the town combined. Tattoos were frowned upon and ear piercing were the only acceptable ones.

Tonight was a decent night at the small bar I worked in. Busy enough for one bartender to fix drinks and the other could stock and work the room. We only had waitresses on weekend nights when it was really busy. I was paired with Rose tonight, we would trade off on the cleaning and stocking every hour.

After fixing four mixed drinks I looked over at the table where Mr. Tattoo was. He was getting low so I fixed him another drink and left the bar and worked through the room. I got a few catcalls from some of the rougher patrons and made sure they didn't try to grab me. My first night on the job some drunk old geezer had grabbed me and pulled me down in his lap and tried to stick his tongue in my ear.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," I heard when I set the drink down. I looked up into those steely eyes and gulped.

"Lilly," I answered. We all had fake names that we went by at work because the boss was paranoid about one of out local crazies looking us up in the phone book. So I, Tris Prior, became Lilly West.

The studded eyebrow went up as I was looked over again. I blushed as I felt his eyes on me. Our boss tried to get us to wear skimpier clothing but we compromised with tight ripped t-shirts with the bars name and logo on them and tight faded jeans and usually some type of boots. I watched as one of his long fingers ran around the rim of the glass he had just finished.

"You don't look like a Lilly to me." was all he said before returning his attention back to the room. I rolled my eyes and went back to the bar. I worked on stocking the bar for the upcoming weekend and making sure everything we needed to order was on the list when Rose came to me.

"It's almost ten so if you want to close your tabs then you can go home," she said. I smiled at her and nodded. Most of the other bartenders knew I didn't like to be out late if I couldn't help it. I had morning classes twice a week and I worked at a clothing store four other mornings until four in the afternoon. Usually I had enough time to get changed and grab something to eat before my seven to midnight shift at the bar where I worked usually five nights out of the weeks. I finishes cutting the last lime and closed the container and set them in the cooler. I looked over at my tabs and closed them out one by one until the last one was Mr. whiskey neat. I made him another drink and went over to his table.

"Thank you," he said once I set the drink down. I nodded and looked around.

"I'm trying to close up my book tonight, how many more drinks do you want?" I asked slowly. I received a smirk and then he threw back his drink.

"That's all," he said and then dug out his wallet. He stood up and we were almost chest to chest because he was so close. I was caught by his eyes again as I felt him take my hand and put money in it. "My name's Eric, by the way. I'll see you around Stiff." I let out the breath I was holding when he walked around me and left the bar. I collected his glass and went back to the bar and register to close out. I looked the crumpled bills in my hand for the first time and I saw that there were two bills. My mouth fell open when I was that they were two hundreds. Rose came up behind me and saw what I was staring at.

"Did he just give you a hundred sixty dollar tip?" I nodded still shocked. I was lucky if I brought this amount of tips home per week. That was almost half of my rent that I didn't have to worry about this month. I finished up on my tab quickly and counted my tips. Event without the added bonus of Eric's tip it ended up being a good night, bringing in over two hundred dollars in tips. Once I punched out I grabbed my bag and headed out. Our cars were parked in an ally behind the bar.

My poor car had seen its better days before I was even born. My car was a 1990 Hyundai Excel. I quickly unlocked my door and slid in the well worn seat and tried to start my car. The engine made a sick noise and then a high pitched squeal and that was it. I tried for five more minutes to coax my poor car to life but it was gone.

I sighed and grabbed my bag and the more important things out of the back seat and then got out and locked up. It was about twenty-five blocks to my apartment, I had made the hike before but never in the dark.

I had walked almost five blocks when I felt the hair on the back of my neck and my arms stood on end. A quick glance back told me that I was being followed by two scruffy and dirty men. I had seen them in the bar a few times and had to run them out a few more times because they grabbed a waitress or one of the bartenders. They were the rough type that really didn't like me since I threatened to call the cops on them the next time that they came into the bar.

Picking up my pace a bit I went to cross the street just as the two started whistling and yelling profanities at me. I broke into a run when I heard pounding footsteps behind me. A rough hand grabbed me around my upper arm and pulled me back.

"Now Lilly, you wouldn't be thinking about running away from me and good ole Frankie now would you? You know that we don't want nothing but to have fun. And tonight you're the fun we picked." hot breath blew into my ear and neck and I wanted to scream but I was frozen. We were still standing in the middle of the road and when a light flew around the corner I started to struggle. Tires squealed behind me and I heard a throaty engine idle for a moment before it was cut off and the bright light went off, leaving us in the streetlight again. The driver took his helmet off and I realized it was Eric.

"Eric, fuck man, didn't know you were in town. We were just going to have some late night fun with Miss Lilly." The man that had my arm said.

"Let her go," Eric growled slinging his leg over the frost white motorcycle. "If I ever catch you two anywhere near her or the places she works at I will personally end you. Do you understand?" He hissed stalking near us.

"S-sorry man, we didn't know she was yours." My arm was released and I ran to Eric.

"She is mine, let all of your pathetic friends know that," Eric said wrapping his arm around me protectively. "Put my jacket and helmet on, I'm taking you home," Eric said quietly looking down at me. I hesitated, torn for a moment. Did I want to get on a bike with a man that I had hardly known for an hour that had just threatened to kill two men or did I want to stay here with the two men who just admitted that they wanted rape me? I take choice one and grabbed the jacket that Eric was handing me. I slid my arms in the jacket and rolled up the sleeves twice because they were so long. I looked like I was wearing a bag on my top. The helmet was to big at first until I put my hair in a sloppy half bun to make the helmet fit right. Eric got on the bike first and then helped me on behind him.

"What street are you on?" Eric asked as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"1012 Magnolia," I answered. My voice sounded muffled from the full face helmet.

"Hold on tight," Eric said as he started the bike and revved the engine. I gripped him tighter feeling the hard ridges of muscles under my hands. I had never rode on a motorcycle before, I had barely looked at them because I preferred something with a closed cab and at least two doors. Eric knew where he was going and exactly how to handle the bike with a passenger on the back as he weaved in and out of the late night traffic. The ride that usually took me almost fifteen minutes took about ten minutes before we were in front of my apartment building. Eric cut the engine on the bike as I released my death grip on him. I slung my leg over the bike and almost lost my balance, only being saved when Eric's arm shot out and helped me steady myself.

"First time on a bike?" He asked smiling. I nodded after I took his helmet off and handed it back to him.

"That obvious?" I smiled back at him and then gave him the leather jacket back.

"So, do you usually walk home in the dark? Or did you just feel like getting fresh air in one of the most dangerous cities?"

"My car wouldn't start. I've made the walk before but never in the dark, I didn't have another option though, I needed to get home," I replied. Eric nodded and then grabbed my hand and reached in a pocket in his jacket.

"You need a ride, call me. I'm serious you can call me anytime day or night," Eric said as he pulled out a sharpie and wrote on the back of my hand.

"Thank you, that's really kind. But I'll figure something out."

"Come on Lilly, I may look scary and all but I'm not a danger to you," He said quietly. I took a step closer to him and being brave, kissed his cheek.

"Tris," I said and then turned and jogged across the street and went into my building. I looked back and saw Eric was still there, his hand on his cheek. He saw me looking at him and winked and then shoved his helmet on and drove off. I dug out my keys and unlocked my mailbox. When I was finished looking through my mail I went up the old spiral stairs to the third floor. I shared a floor with three other apartments.

The first tenant was Ms. Lowell, a widow that did nothing but complain about the government and anything else she could think of, the next tenant was Mr. John, a nice man in his mid sixties, he lived here for free as long as he acted the part of handy man for the building. The third tenant was Lucas, he lived across from me. He went to college and worked like I did but he was also know for having a new girl over a least twice a week. He was on thin ice with the building because he had set his apartment on fire when he fell asleep smoking pot. Our building was supposed to be drug free, alcohol was barely tolerated if you were seen bringing it in. I tip toed down the hall and then hurriedly unlocked my door and went into my apartment before Lucas could come out in the hall. He had been trying to get me to go on a date with him since I moved in over six months ago.

I set my bag on the table and turned on the lights. My apartment was cozy, the living room and dining room all flowing into the small kitchen. French doors led from the living room into the only bedroom and through my bedroom was my bathroom. I had decorated in blues, greens, tans, and soft whites. I went into my bedroom and took my boots off and grabbed my night clothes to change into. I started a hot shower to help me relax and wind down after my day. My mind wandered to Eric when I saw the black ink on the back of my hand. Maybe I should call him, I thought. But my courage was gone for the day along with my energy as I turned off the shower and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and reading. I would like to know if you think Eric should be the good guy or the bad guy. I have it planned out either way I just can't decide. :)**

**A/N I own nothing. But if someone felt like getting me Jai Courtney for my birthday I wouldn't say no **

Waking up was rough the next morning because I had been through a restless night. I kept dreaming I was still flying on the back of the frost white motorcycle and I had my arms wrapped tightly around the driver. I closed my eyes, groaning when I remembered I didn't have a car and I had two hours before I had to be at work. The numbers on the back of my hand seemed to burn as I contemplated what to do. Calling in wasn't an option and I really didn't want to walk over fifteen blocks north, especially since I had a shift at the bar again tonight in the complete opposite direction.

Throwing back the covers I knew I had two options. Go across the hall and ask Lucas, who would also con me into going on a date with him in return for him bringing me to work. Or call Eric, which I was trying to shrink away from because I was a wimp and I had no courage to do it.

I sighed and threw my robe on and started to the front door. Bracing myself for the storm of bullshit known as Lucas. Just as I reached the knob of my door I heard the door to Lucas' apartment slam and a few curse words fly. I opened my door and found Lucas trying to lock his door and tuck in his dress shirt at the same time. He saw me staring at him and threw me a stormy glare.

"Sorry Tris, I don't have time for you. I'm late," he grumbled as he started down the hall. I could feel my eyes widen as he spoke to me. What a dick, I thought, shutting my door and going back into my bedroom. I had one option left and I didn't like relying on a stranger for anything. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone and dialed the number on the back of my hand quickly before I could change my mind.

"'lo…" A gruff voice answered on the fifth ring. I was caught off guard clearly hearing the sleep in his voice. "Lil-Tris, is that you. If you're to scared to talk push a button or something." I heard a rustling and a thud as something hit the floor.

"Yes, it's me. Why would you think I be scared of you?" I asked curiously.

"Because I had to practically beg you to call me if you needed something," he answered laughing at me on the other end of the phone.

"Oh shut up," I pouted.

"So, what's up? If you're calling me this time I figure you need something."

"I need a ride to my other job and you're my last resort," I said with a sigh.

"When do you need to be there, so I know how long I have to get pretty for you?" Eric asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"I need to be there by ten and its about fifteen blocks away from my apartment. I thought men preferred to be called handsome, not pretty," I retorted.

"Hey darlin' if the shoe fits. Now I will be waiting in the lobby for you in about thirty minutes, bye-bye now, I need to go do my hair." I looked at the phone when I heard a click and saw that he had ended the call.

That bastard had seriously hung up on me? How freggin' rude! I stood up and went to my closet pulling out a pair of dress skinny jeans and a nice work top. After I was dressed I put layered necklaces on and my earrings in. A quick smoky eye makeup, a little foundation and I was done with makeup. I contemplated what to do with my hair, I had put it in a French braid last night after my shower. Letting it loose my now wavy hair fell past my shoulder blades. With a few sprits of hairspray and one of perfume I was ready except for putting on my boots that would go over my jeans.

Glancing at the clock I realized I had about five minutes until Eric said he would be here. I grabbed my shirt for the bar and stuffed it into my bag while I brushed my teeth. Once my bots were on I checked behind myself and locked the door.

Ms. Lowell was sitting outside of her apartment and from the look on her face I could tell there was something she was not happy about. She was sitting beside the stairs looking down into the lobby and I could easily guess what had her in a frenzy.

"Another damn hoodlum. I came to this building to get away form them and now there is one in the lobby that looks like he could kill a person with his bare hands. Don't go down there girl. Let me get Mr. Jones to chase him off for us," She rasped at me.

"It's okay Ms. Lowell, I know him," I replied. Hearing my voice Eric looked up and saw Ms. Lowell and I on the third floor. He started up the stairs even though my stare told him not to.

"Good morning Tris. Who is this lovely lady?" He asked raising the eyebrow with the microdermals above it. _How did he do the one eyebrow thing? Every time I try I look like I'm mentally disturbed or something… _

"Ms. Lowell this is my friend Eric. Eric this is my neighbor Ms. Lowell," I introduced. Surprising me, Eric leaned down and took Ms. Lowell's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," He told her with a smile. Ms. Lowell was at a loss for words. Before she could rebound I grabbed Eric's arm and dragged him to the stairs.

"Let's go before I'm late and she has a heart attack," I grumbled. Eric followed me down the stairs and out the door but I stopped when we got to his bike. There were two helmets hanging from the handlebars. One was the helmet I wore last night but the other was a matte black helmet that had pink flowers and white butterflies on it. The helmet was not full faced but had a full face smoke visor that flipped up.

"I figured that you would like a helmet that actually fit you," Eric said taking his helmet and slipping it on. He glanced at me and then took his jacket off and gave it to me. "Looks like I'll need to get you a riding jacket too." I took the jacket and slipped it on.

"This isn't permanent. I'll have a ride again soon so that I can quit bugging you and let you get your beauty sleep," I told him as I slid the helmet on my head. "We're going to Hay's Clothing," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Eric nodded and gunned the engine and we were off into the morning traffic.

While we were riding I let myself relax and lean more into Eric. I was actually enjoying the ride now that I had gotten more used to the motorcycle and that there was nothing keeping me in place but my firm grasp on the man in front of me. We were forced to stop at a light a block away from where I worked. Eric put his feet down on the pavement to support the bike and as he did he covered both of my hands with one of his. I smiled as he threaded his fingers through mine for a moment until the light turned green and we were off again.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of the store and drove up to the front door. He parked and cut the engine as I got off and gave him his jacket back.

"Feels like déjà vu," I smirked when my helmet was off. I tried to hand it back to Eric but he held up a hand.

"Keep it, I'll pick you up when you get off. Just send me a text when you get off. I'll be around today running errands for work and whatever." I smiled at him and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek like I did yesterday but this time he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He brushed his lips down my neck, sending shivers across my skin.

"I have to go," I said as I stepped back away from him and went inside. My hand came up as if on its own and covered my neck where I had felt his lips and then I felt a huge grin spread across my face. _Maybe this would turn out for the good._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow. Thank you to everyone of you that has read, favorited, and followed. I am so happy you all love this story and I can't wait to write more. I have a crazy schedule but believe me when I say that I will try to update as soon as I can. Again thank you all :)**_

_**A/N I own nothing and I'm still waiting on Jai Courtney**_

Walking into work wasn't so hard when I had something to look forward to when I got off. My coworkers did question my helmet that wouldn't fit into my locker so I left it sitting on top of the lockers. I told them a friend had brought me to work and it was his sisters helmet. After working back stock for a few hours I decided to take a break and text Eric.

_Hi, it's Tris. Hope you're having a good day. I get off at 5 if it isn't to much trouble to pick me up._

I received a reply less than a minute later.

**I am having a good day thank you. Will you stop thinking that you are bugging me. I told you.**

_Fine, thank you though. BTW your hair looked good this morning ;)_

**Glad you liked. Took me ten minutes to do my beauty routine**

I rolled my eyes at his last message and put my phone down. Then on a whim I picked it back up and took a selfie of me flipping him the bird and sticking my tongue out at him and sent it before I could change my mind. A minute later I received a picture from him. I almost choked on my coffee when I saw his picture. Eric was sitting in a office swivel chair, his eyes were wide and his mouth handing open. He was holding a yellow legal pad in front of his chest the words **PLEASE DO **were written on it. I felt my cheeks redden as one of my coworkers, Lynn, came into the break room.

"Please tell me that you're texting that hottie on the motorcycle from this morning," She said sitting across from me. I nodded slowly. "Don't be so shocked. I was out in my car. That man is on fire." Lynn grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that was sitting between us.

"He is for sure pretty and he knows it too," I said with a smile.

"Oh no! Is he one of those cocky guys that like to come in here just too look for tail?" She asked alarm crossing her face.

"So far no. He seems really nice. I met him at the bar last night and he saved me from a long walk home when my car finally died on me." Lynn gave me a judgmental look.

"Was that the best decision? You getting a ride home with a big scary man that you had just met and had been drinking for that matter?" I rolled my eyes but then nodded.

"I know, not my best moment but it was safer to be with a big scary man rather than walking through the not so nice part of town."

"That's true," Lynn said and took a bite of her apple. Once she finished chewing she looked over at me with a grin. "One thing is for sure though, that man is definitely into you." I smiled and went out of the break room and went back to work with Eric on my mind.

I started getting nervous at about four fifty. Was he outside waiting for me? Was he even going to show up? I took a deep breath and went into the last dressing room and took out all of the discarded clothes out of it. I put them on my wheel rack and made sure they were all on their hangers and that they were the right side out and then started to but them away. I heard the bell ring from the front of the store and habit made me look up.

Eric stood in the entrance of the store, scanning quickly to find me. Once he saw me he came my way. I glanced around and saw almost every woman in the store staring at him. One of the ladies was clearly checking him out and licking her lips.

"Hello there pretty girl," Eric said as he stopped beside me. He glanced around and seeing that everyone was staring he turned back to me. "Would it be inappropriate for me to kiss your cheek?" He whispered. I smiled and stood up on my tip toes and pointed to my cheek.

"Lay it on me dork," I teased. He chuckled and the pressed his lips to my skin.

"So, I was thinking that maybe when you got off here in the next few minutes we could go get some food before you have your shift at the bar?" Eric's voice was hesitant as he spoke. I smiled and the nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, you pick the place since you're the driver though." I looked down in Eric's hand as he spoke and noticed he was holding a black plastic bag. "What's in the bag?" It was Eric's turn to grin.

"A surprise, now hurry up and finish working and you can have it when you clock out." I tried my hardest to glare at him but it just made him chuckle again. I stepped around Eric and quickly hung up all the clothes in their spots and went to the back and hit the time clock. I grabbed my bag and helmet and went out into the store. Eric was waiting by the front door. I walked to him and then held my hand out for the bag. Eric laughed and handed it to me. I felt something cool and soft under my fingers and then I pulled out a black leather jacket. This jacket felt expensive but I couldn't help but fall in love with it as Eric helped me into it. The jacket hugged my curves when I zipped it up. And it made me like a badass. I waved to the other girls as I left with Eric out into the parking lot. Once we were on the bike I felt free for once, something I had rarely felt in my life.

Eric pulled the bike into a small Italian bistro and cut the engine.

"This is one of my favorites," he said as he led me in the door. The inside was small and decorated in tans and deep colors like reds and greens. We took a booth in the back corner and I started looking at the menu as the waiter quickly came over to us.

"Hey Eric, how's it going? The usual today?" I looked at the waiter and my eyes widened when I saw Lucas.

"Tris?" Lucas asked a bit shocked to see me.

"Hey Lucas, thanks for being an ass this morning. I'll have a sweet tea and I'll take the chicken parm. Thanks, " I told him coolly. Eric did the one eyebrow thing again and then looked at Lucas.

"Yes, the usual. You be an ass to my girl again and you wont like what happens," He said with a cruel smile. Lucas paled and scurried off into the kitchen.

"He lives on my floor, actually right across the hall from me. He's a jerk that's been trying to hook up with me since I moved in," I explained when Eric looked at me with the raised eyebrow.

"He goes to the same gym as I do and then he started working here," Eric said as Lucas reappeared with our drinks. He set my sweet tea down in front of me and what looked to be an unsweet tea in front of Eric. I watched as Eric leaned over and took five of the sweetener packets from the container near the wall. He ripped open two of them and dumped them in his cup and stirred them in. seeing me watching him Eric smiled. "Their sweet tea is to sweet for me so I just sweeten my own and I don't end up with sugar. I actually do it in most places," he explained.

"So, you never told me what you do for work," I said when he was done fixing his tea.

"You never asked," Eric retorted. He stirred his tea for a minute and then looked up at me. "Do you want the truth or what I tell everyone I don't know that ask me about my employment?"

"Is it that bad?" I asked warily. He sighed and nodded.

"It's pretty bad and I don't want you running for the hills." Eric didn't meet my eyes so I reached over and took his hand that was laying on the table.

"I don't plan on running anytime soon. I know that's probably not smart seeing that we just met and all, but I think I may like you." I said. Eric looked up at me and grinned.

"You think? Well I'll tell you that I do like you. Since you want to know about my job, I'll just say that I'm in sales for now. Ask me no questions and I wont have to tell you any lies," He replied his voice serious. I nodded and ran my fingers over the back of his hand. We both looked up when Lucas set our food down. My mouth watering just looking at my plate. I looked over at Eric's and saw he had a huge plate of shrimp linguini with red sauce and garlic bread. My eyes went wide when I saw his huge plate.

"That's your usual?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes because usually I forget to eat," he answered. I rolled my eyes as I dug into my food. The food was amazing and I saw why Eric said it was a favorite. Once we finished he paid the check, refusing the money I was trying to give him. We took off on the bike again and Eric must have known that it was close to my shift at the bar because he drove fast and weaved through the traffic until we were in front of the bar. Eric pulled into a parking spot but didn't cut the engine.

"I need to go take care of something but I'll be back before nine I hope. If you have any trouble or those guys from last night come in you call me," He said after flipping the visor up on his helmet. I nodded and kissed the tips of my fingers and pressed them to his cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you then," I told him. Eric waited until I was inside before he revved the engine and sped off. I could hear the bike speeding down the street as I walked into the back room and took my jacket off and set it under my helmet with my bag behind it. Once I changed my shirt I walked out of the back room after starting my shift and saw I was working with Daisy. She was okay, not the brightest in the book but she could do her job and get plenty of tips while doing it. Usually she took her highest tipper either home with her or to the bars bathroom. I took my place behind the bar and started with my orders. We had a big bachelor party that was supposed to be in tonight so I went out into the room and moved some tables around. I checked in with the customers at the three pool tables and refreshed their drinks. I tried not to think if Eric while I worked and I was mostly successful until I saw him sitting at the bar, Daisy flirting away at him. I rolled my eyes and finished working my hour in the room and then traded with Daisy.

"That guy at the bar, the one in all black," she said as we traded spots, "he's mine tonight. I'm getting him home with me." I could tell that there was a dirty look across my face as she went out into the room and started working. I went over to Eric and saw that he was drinking a plain coke tonight.

"No whiskey neat?" I teased as I flipped a bottle of tequila in my hand and filled a set of twelve shots for the bachelor party.

"No, not tonight. I plan on driving a pretty girl home and maybe if I get lucky I can get an actual goodnight kiss," He said. I couldn't help but laugh and then grab the bottle of whiskey and pour him a shot.

"I don't see that kiss happening, but you can keep dreaming about it though." I set the shot down in front of him and then poured my own. Eric grinned and held the glass up.

"Fine. Just this one though. I want to be sober enough when I get that kiss." I tapped my glass against his and tossed my shot back as he did the same.

"Cocky bastard," I grumbled and then worked my way down the bar to take care of my other customers. I talked with each of my customers as I made them fresh drinks. The men couldn't help but flirt when I stopped in front of them. I checked on Daisy out on the floor. She was obviously having a great time with the bachelor party. She was sitting on one of the men's laps pouring a shot down his throat. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked to work the floor for the rest of the night.

The night went by quickly since we were busy. Daisy ended up staying on the floor and I worked the bar. The bachelor party was getting loud and out of control by about eleven so I started cutting them off. When eleven thirty arrived I stood up on the bar in front of Eric and asked him to give a loud whistle. Once I had everyone's attention I spoke.

"Thanks for coming out tonight we greatly appreciate it. This is last call if you want something form two lines at the bar and either Daisy or I will get your drink. Now, everyone except the bachelor party line up. Thanks again and don't forget to tip your lady."

Thankfully there was no problems with last call and everyone paid up on their tab and tipped. Eric had told me he would wait for me outside when most of the customers were gone. I quickly cleaned up the bar and counted out my tips for the night. _Almost three hundred not bad. _I thought to myself thankful that all of our tips were ours to keep and not to share with the house.

Daisy followed me outside and waited for me to lock the door. She held my helmet for me while I juggled the keys and my bag.

"I didn't know you drove a bike," she said when she handed the helmet back to me. I smiled over at her as we came around the corner of the bar and saw Eric sitting on his bike.

"I don't but he does." I almost laughed when Daisy's mouth dropped open. I threw my leg over the bike and slid my helmet on. Eric chuckled at Daisy and then slid his helmet on and turned his head to see me.

"Ready baby?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I could feel him laugh as he gunned it and we took off.

Once we reached my building Eric insisted on walking me in to my apartment. Once we were at my door I turned to him.

"So, about that kiss…" he started. I rolled my eyes and stood up on my tip toes and grabbed the back of his head with my free hand. The moment our lips met I swear I almost melted. Eric was surprised at the kiss but took control when he felt me hesitate. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and deepened the kiss when I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip I pulled away and leaned my head against his chest.

"Wow," he mumbled into my hair. "Definitely a kiss to remember." I laughed and pulled away from him and unlocked my door.

"I'm off from both jobs tomorrow but I have morning classes tomorrow from nine until one,"

"What time should I pick you up?" He asked looking me over carefully.

"It's fine I don't need a ride, I can walk." Eric raised his eyebrow at my answer.

"Okay then. If you need me you know my number," he stepped closer as he spoke and bent his head down and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "I'll see you around tomorrow maybe." He stepped away and started back down the hall. I stood in the doorway until I heard the lobby door close.

Going into my apartment I set my stuff down and fell onto my couch. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. This man was driving me crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading and the reviews are all awesome and they make me smile and think. Big thanks to RileyAnders for making me see another persons pov. In this chapter we finally get to see what Eric does. Let me know if it is to over the top or just right for Eric. I couldn't see him having a pansycake job so he got this one instead. **

**A/N I still own nothing and there is still no Jai Courtney in my bed sadly**

**ERIC'S POV**

I knew I had to actually get some work done today but I couldn't keep Tris off of mind. Well her and a nagging feeling that something was off. I pulled into the parking lot of Coulter Real Estate Agency and cut the engine on my bike. When I walked into the building I could feel the stares on me. I went back to my office and closed the door. I tossed my jacket and helmet in the spare chair across from my desk. I sat in my big chair and spun around a few times, stopping when my door opened without a knock.

"How did the other night go at the bar?" I turned around to face John, one of the other men in the business, we were on decent terms. We were work friends and he was like my second in command.

"Fine. They received five pounds of white and we got 100k. When they move the five pounds they will be back for more. It's hard moving Coke when the cops have been on our asses lately," I told him as I played with the pen on my desk. "We have stopped moving almost all of the weapons out because the construction company is out of commission right now. I'm here with the Agency and you're staying out with your ear to the ground. I don't trust anyone enough to work the construction company without me there." There was a knock on my door and one of the ladies from the Real Estate Agency poked her head in.

"Excuse me Mr. Coulter, this arrived for you and the man that brought it said that it was extremely important that you get it as soon as possible," she said handing me a envelope with my name scrawled on the outside. I rolled my eyes and opened the seal. Dozens of pictures spilled out on my desk. They were all taken yesterday from the looks of it and they were all of Tris and I. Us laughing, eating, riding on my bike, and us kissing in front of her door. The last one was of her serving drinks at the bar and there was writing on the back of it.

_Pretty girl Mr. Coulter, to bad she won't stay that way for long. _

I stared at the picture for a full minute and then threw it down on my desk. The pen cup on my desk went flying into the wall and shattered when I threw it. I couldn't help the yell that came out of my throat. John slowly reached over and took the photo off of the top of my desk as my phone started going off. I pulled it out and almost ignored the text but I opened it when I saw it was from Tris.

_So bored. What are you doing?_

She was okay. That was all that mattered to me.

**I'm coming to get you. No questions until we can get somewhere safe to talk. Don't get caught alone.**

I grabbed my jacket and slung it on and then went around my desk and typed in the code for the bottom drawer that was locked. When I heard the lock click I opened it and pulled out one of the few handguns. I checked the weapon over, then loaded it and slid it in the back waistband of my jeans.

"I'm going to get her. She's innocent in this but now-"

"Eric slow down. They are playing with you. They don't want to hurt her," John said as he grabbed my arm. I glared at his hand then met his eyes.

"Take your hand off of me unless you want to lose it for good," I growled. John took a step back slowly.

"Don't do anything stupid Eric. She is just a girl. If you want a blonde I can have you one here in an hour-" I slammed him against the wall pulling the knife out of my pocket as I did. I brushed the blade against his throat. I could see his pulse pounding under his skin.

"Never say that to me again," I whispered as I pricked his skin with the tip of the knife to make him bleed. "If you do then you will need more than a Band-Aid." I grabbed my helmet and left my office at a run. I had never really pushed my bike as fast as I did on my way to the college campus. Once I entered the campus I slowed my bike but I was still speeding. I shifted gears and sped up when I saw her standing outside alone. I was fuming when I got off the bike.

"I told you not to be anywhere alone!" I yelled. She flinched back from me and I knew I needed to calm down or I was going to do serious damage. "I'm sorry. Get on the bike Tris." She didn't move. I stepped toward her and grabbed her hand and pulled her against me. I tilted her chin up and kissed her hard. I heard her drop her bag and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I broke the kiss when a door slammed beside us.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Baby, don't be scared," I whispered leaning my head down to look into her eyes. I had never really looked into her eyes until now. They were a beautiful light hazel that seemed to darken as I watched.

"I'm not scared," she whispered. I pulled her into a hug and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I realized that she fit against me perfectly. Every other girl I had slept with or dated had never fit right and I allowed myself a moment to savor what it felt like.

"We need to go," I said after I had my moment. Tris pulled away from me and took my helmet when I held it out to her.

"God Eric. Why is your head so big. I have to put my hair in a bun to help hold your helmet on," Tris grumbled as she put her hair up. I knew she wasn't expecting a answer but I decided to give her one.

"My head really isn't that big, I just have a big helmet so it doesn't smash my hair." I felt her hit my back with her fist as I took off and drove back to her apartment. She led me inside the building and up the stairs. He neighbor, Ms. Lowell was sitting on the landing watching us. She gave us a glare but then let us past her chair.

"You need to keep the noise down over there girl. That ruckus earlier nearly gave me a heart attack," the old lady spoke. I looked over at Tris who had confusion all over her face.

"I'm guessing that you have no idea what she is talking about?" I asked. Tris nodded and we stopped on front of her door. She went to unlock the door but when she touched the door it swung open.

"Stay here," I growled at her, taking the gun from my pants. I walked in and went through each room but whoever had broken in had gone and left a mess in their wake. I went back to the door and grabbed Tris by the hand and pulled her inside and firmly shut the door. I could see the tears start as she looked around her home. Everything had been broken and busted. The couch and her bed had long slits cut in them and the stuffing pulled out. All of her clothes were ripped and thrown on the floor and every dish in the kitchen was shattered. She turned around to face me slowly.

"I guess this has something to do with you?" I nodded slowly.

"I wish not but yes. I think its time to tell you a lot of stuff." I flipped the coffee table over and sat on the corner of it, Tris sat opposite of me.

"I told you I was in sales but I didn't say what I sold. I sell drugs, mostly cocain, and guns. When I was little I was adopted after my parents died. The man who adopted me groomed me to take over when he died. I was in Europe for three years handling that branch of the business when he passed so I came back over to the states and started taking charge here," I said. I hadn't thought about Europe in over three weeks. I missed it but it was for the best. America was my home and it was comfortable, Europe was my second home but I had to deal with the language barrier until I had learned most of the basics.

"I went to the bar you worked at for the first time that night because it is one of my holdings. I was there to make sure that one of our bigger deals went smoothly and then I met you. I went to the office today and someone had dropped of an envelope full of pictures from yesterday. Someone had been following us, spying on us. They threatened you and I don't want anything to happen.

"I want you to come stay at my house. It is very private and only a few people know that I live there. I don't want anything to happen to you and by looking at this place it looks like if you had been here then you would either not be breathing or be a slave in human trafficking. I may not be a good guy but that is one thing that I will never do. If I ever catch anyone that deals with it then I will kill them." With my story somewhat finished I felt relaxed. She knew more about me than everyone else except for my dead adopted father. I watched her face as she processed everything. Confusion and fear were the main emotions that flowed across her features. More confusion than fear. She finally met my eyes.

"So you're telling me that you're a big time drug and weapons dealer and someone wants me dead because…"

"Because they see how I am with you. They see that I care about you n=more than anyone else. They know that you are my weakness and it is their way to make me do whatever they want," I told her looking down at my hands. She was quiet but was chewing her bottom lip while she was thinking.

"If I go with you what would I do about work? You can't watch me all the time. I can't just pick up and leave. I have two jobs and a lease and school," she stood up and started pacing around broken objects.

"If you stay with me then you don't have to work. It would be safer if you don't actually. The job at the bar will always be yours because I own the bar and if the idiot manager that works there wants to fire you then he has another thing coming. I will pay the remainder of your lease and the early termination fee and all other expenses. For school I can have someone keep an eye on you if I can't personally do it. I will not let anything happen to you Tris," I said as she continued to pace. She stopped and glared at me.

"You think that you can just get your way by paying for everything? It's like you don't respect me. This is not the 1800s Eric. I have money!" She was nearly screaming by the end of her sentence.

"Tris!" I stood quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I caused this. Let me fix it. If I had never showed any interest towards you then we wouldn't be here right here right now like this. I never wanted to put you in danger and I thought I was being careful but I screwed it up and I started to really like you!" I took a step back and turned away from her before I did something I would regret like kissing her when I was mad like I had earlier. I felt arms go around my waist as she hugged me from behind.

"Don't take all of the blame on your shoulders. I have a habit of attracting danger. I mean we're together aren't we?" I could hear the teasing in her voice it calmed me down a bit. Enough to turn around and pull her closer for a hug.

"Is that a yes. You'll go with me?" I asked as I pressed my lips to her hair. She smelled so good, especially her hair. I could breath in the coconut floral smell that was specifically her.

"Maybe you should kiss me to convince me," she muttered into my chest. I couldn't help but laugh and tilt her chin up. I kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"So? I kissed you. Decide," I told her as I ran my fingers down her waist.

"Yes. I'll go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everyone for all of the encouragement and advice you have all given. It really does mean a lot. Don't worry there will be more Eric POV chapters. He is a lot easier for me to write because he is just Eric where as this version of Tris is more like me than most other characters I write. For me it is not easy to write someone that is me if you know what I'm saying. So here you go Ch. 5 hope you all like it :)**

**A/N Still not mine unless someone knows something I don't know**

**TRIS POV**

I left Eric in what used to be my living room. Now it could be used as a fire pit or a graveyard for my beautiful furniture and the home I had built over the last few months. I went into my bathroom to see if I could save anything and take it with me. I found a bottle of pain killers and some eye drops. I looked in the shattered mirror and a hundred reflections of my face peered back at me. I was pale, my lips were almost white. I was in shock. That I was smart enough to know but I couldn't shake it. Someone had broken into my home and destroyed everything I had. Eric was some big time "Godfather" and my brain couldn't wrap itself around things. _He had a gun under his shirt. _I had been right next to that gun and I hadn't even know it.

I could feel my breathing quicken and my face felt funny. Something was wrong, my heart was pounding and my fingers starting tingling. I couldn't keep my feet under me and I fell forward putting my hands out to try to grab anything. I heard glass falling around me and I felt my hands burning and something wet on them. I landed on the floor and with tunnel vision I saw my hands coated in bright red.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Eric called out from the living room cautiously. I worked to open the muscles in my throat and a hoarse cry came out. I hears his feet pounding and then there were strong arms wrapping around me and pressing me into his strong chest.

"Tris you need to calm down. You are having a panic attack. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe." Eric sat down on the floor hard and pulled me in his lap. "You feel my chest Baby? Try to listen for my heartbeat. Breath with me," Eric said starting to take slow deep breaths. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened. His heartbeat did help and I started to match my breathing with his. It was a slow process as I became fully aware of my body again. My hands were cut because when I had reached out I had smashed my hands into the broken mirror. My face was still tingling but the sensation was going away slowly. I noticed that I had started to breathe normal and that Eric was stroking my hair slowly.

"I need to look at your hands," Eris said quietly. I nodded and he helped me stand up and then sit back down on the closed toilet seat. He turned on the water in the sink and helped me to rinse the blood off. The cuts weren't that bad but they stung a bit and there were quite a few of them. Eric slowly cleaned the cuts and managed to find a tube of antibiotic cream on the floor. After he gently dabbed it on my hands he went into the bedroom and came back with one of my old white tank tops that was practically see through since it was so worn out. He easily ripped it into strips and wrapped my hands over the cuts.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Eric shrugged and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"That should be the guys that I have coming to clean up and pack what they can," Eric said softly. "I trust these guys they work for me and they won't harm you. If they get to close to you or you feel another panic attack just get to me." I nodded and followed Eric out into the living room. He opened the door and let three men in. Two were carrying flat moving boxes that my things would go into and the last man had a backpack and was carrying other things like tape and bubble wrap that I didn't think he was going to need because all of the things that were breakable were smashed on the floor.

"Damn Eric, she is smokin'. Hey Baby Girl," Mr. Bubble wrap said once the door was closed. Eric visibly tensed but then quickly relaxed and an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Tris, this is Larry, Kyle, and Cody. They are going to be working in here," Eric said as he took my hand and ran his thumb over the makeshift bandages after pointing out the faces that went with the names.

"When you guys are done packing everything that is still in one piece and cleaning all of the broken shit out then you are going to take Tris' belongings to this storage unit," He stepped away from me and pulled a sharpie out of his jacket pocket as he pushed the bubble wrap out of Cody's face. Cody looked as if he was about to pee himself as Eric started writing on his forehead. When Eric stepped back I could see that he had wrote an address on Cody's forehead and had also drawn a beautiful picture of an ejaculating penis near the corner of his mouth in bright pink ink

"Now Cody, if you wash my beautiful art off of you smart ass face then I will have it permanently tattooed on there. You other two should take notes to not disrespect a woman. If he washes his face because you two didn't stop it you will also get my beautiful art on your face. Now gentlemen get to work." Eric's voice was dangerous and it kind of made me scared for the poor guys in front of us. I looked up at Eric as the men started to work around us.

"What is it with you and writing on people with sharpies? I'm starting to think it's some kind of sick obsession. You should probably see someone about that," I said trying to keep a straight face. Eric frowned and stuck his bottom lip out a bit.

"But I like writing on people. It is pretty effective. I did get you to call me after all," He said as he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked around my apartment one more time.

"I can handle everything else later if you want to go," Eric said quietly meeting my eyes. I nodded and pulled my jacket around me tighter.

"Let's go." Eric nodded and took my hand leading me to the door. "Wait my helmet," I started to pull away to get it but Eric kept my hand.

"It's cracked to hell and back in the kitchen. Looked like someone took a sledge hammer to it. Don't worry, I'll get you a new one," He said. I let my shoulders slump as I felt tears in my eyes again. Couldn't they have left one beautiful thing alone? I let Eric lead me out the door and down the landing. He said something to Ms. Lowell but I wasn't paying attention. When we were outside and at the bike Eric looked me over, concern clouding the slate blue grey of his eyes. I quickly slid his helmet on and put the dark visor down so that he couldn't see my face or the tears. Eric reached over and pushed the visor back up.

"Don't hide from me please," He said quietly. I tried to look up at him but the big helmet just slid down into my eyes. I could hear Eric snickering and then he busted out in a full laugh when I tried to slap him.

"Come on Little Girl," he said as she swung his leg over the bike.

"I'm not little," I pouted as I got on behind him.

"Compared to me you are." I barely had time to flip the visor back down before he took off. _Mr. Big'n Bad thinks I'm little does he?_ I thought smirking to myself. I leaned into his back and tightened my grip I had with my legs while I loosened my grip I had with my arms. Laughing to myself I let my hands wander from his waist down the hard abs I could feel under his shirt. After a few moments I started using my middle and pointer finger of my left hand to walk down his side to his hip. I let my hand rest there for a moment and then pressed my hand to his thigh. Eric started slowing the bike as we came into some traffic. Once we reached a standstill he turned his head.

"You are playing with fire," he growled loud enough I could hear. He took both of my hands and placed them low on his hips. "Now be good or I will lock you in my bedroom for the rest of the afternoon and all night." I rested my head against his back but still kept running my fingers over the tops of his thighs. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had just been panicking and crying and now I wanted to jump his bones. I need to be locked up before I did something bad. I could feel his muscles move under the black khaki material of his pants as he walked the bike forward in this traffic jam.

I had never seen myself attracted to a man like Eric, but then again who wouldn't be attracted to him. I had always seen myself with someone that was from a small town like I was, someone that would probably shy away from a man like Eric. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we managed to get a free lane in front of us and Eric gunned the bike taking us into it before another car could cut us off. Eric took us towards the outskirts of town and turned into a private drive with huge wrought iron gates that was close enough to town that you could still see all of the taller buildings. He reached into his jacket pocket for a moment and the gates swung open slowly. _He must have the remote in his pocket or he's magic_ I thought. Once the gate was open enough for us to go through we made our way up the paved drive that was surrounded by trees on either side.

For being so close to the city the house was well secluded and private. The house was beautiful. A light slate grey in color with big windows and two stories. The yard was carefully manicured. There were four garage doors connected to the house, three were closed leaving the one closest to the rest of the house open. Eric drove into the open door and parked the bike. I looked around curiously after I slid the helmet off. The garage was huge inside. There were three other motorcycles, a very fast looking car, and a really big pickup truck. The walls were hung with peg board and there were tools neatly hung from them. Everything was clean like someone had never been in the garage to work on a car or bike before but then I began to look closer and saw that one of the bikes had been stripped down but the parts and tools being used were all neatly organized so they looked like they belonged there. I turned around and saw Eric watching me.

"If you need to go anywhere you can use the car or truck. The keys are in them and the gate and garage door opener is on the visor," he said as he looked his helmet over. He went over to one of the shelves behind me and placed it on the second shelf. There were three other helmets all with different paint schemes and visors on them. Eric opened the door next to the shelf and looked back at me.

"Come on in," he said as he walked in. I followed behind him slowly my boots thumping on the wood floor. We walked down a short hall and I found myself in what I guessed was the kitchen.

"Very manly," I teased as I looked around at all of the slate grey appliances and the dark blue walls. Eric chuckled as he took his jacket off and then took the gun out of the back waistband of his jeans. I had forgotten about it during our ride over here. He looked like a pro when he handled the weapon, taking out the clip and doing what not with it. He set the unloaded gun and the clip on top of the refrigerator and looked back at me.

"So…this is the kitchen," he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him. I had never pictured him almost…shy.

"You don't have to give me the grand tour, I can figure out a lot on my own. Just show me a bedroom, a shower, and let me steal some clothes because I am covered in dried blood and crap that was all over my bathroom floor. Not to mention I think I have glass in my hair," I said making a face at him. Eric laughed and gently took my hand.

"Okay, upstairs we go then. Down here is the main things, living room, den, dining room, my office, and a room I converted into a gym thing. I have a punching bag and a few weight machines down there when I'm pissed off or I don't have time to get to the gym in town. Up here there are four bedrooms, each has their own bathroom. Mine is the one at the end. Outside in the backyard there is a lovely pool and hot tub. There is also a pool house that I keep all of my illegal things in so it is under several locks and that is the only off limits thing to you. I just think that the less you know the better off you will be," he said as we went up the stairs. Eric stopped and let go of my hand.

"I'll go get you some clothes if you want to pick a room." I nodded and turned to the closed door that was closest to me. It was nice and spacious, decorated in royal blue and white. The bathroom a light sky blue and tan with a big shower stall that was separated from the rest of the bathroom by nothing but glass. Even though I was curious I didn't feel like looking at the other rooms. I liked this one just fine. I sat on the bed for a moment before Eric came into the room.

"Here," he handed me a bundle of clothing. "Everything will be big but you won't be covered in crap." He sat behind me on the bed and I was instantly curious. "Stay still while I comb your hair. Your hands are already cut up enough and I don't want you to get another sliver of glass in them from your hair." Eric parted my hair into four sections and started working. For a man he was good at combing a woman's hair but then again he did style his hair everyday. I let myself relax as he worked, nearly about falling asleep a few times. When he was done he slowly stood and stretched, carefully holding his palm cupped. He showed me his hand when I gave him a puzzled look. There must have been twenty pieces of glass in his palm, some of them a decent size.

"If you want to you can use my bathroom to take a shower. There's shampoo and body wash already down there. We can take care of getting you your things tomorrow. I know that you're tired, panic attacks take a lot out of you," He said as he walked into the bathroom and threw the glass away.

"Okay with me. Where will you be?" I asked.

"I'll be downstairs in my office. I've got to figure out who is after my favorite girl," he teased but I could see that his mind was already whirling with suspicions.

"Oh so I'm your favorite?" I asked trying to get him to smile. It worked and his serious eyes turned bright and playful.

"Even covered in nasty you're my favorite. Now go get a shower before you contaminate my house," He said as he turned and left the room. I was smiling as I grabbed the clothes he had given me. Even after all of the things that had happened today I was smiling because of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everyone. Thank you again for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so far and I hope i can keep it up for you. **

**I still don't own anything :(**

ERIC POV

I left Tris upstairs when I went to the gym room instead of my office like I had told her I was. I couldn't help but grind my teeth in frustration. _How dare someone go after my girl, _I thought. I went over to the punching bag and grabbed my padded gloves from the bench nearby and hit the remote for the CD player nearby. _She isn't 'your' girl_ the evil little voice in my head was talking again.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I started working on the bag. Linkin Park pounding in my ears along with my heartbeat. Who would want my Tris? Why do they want her? Is it because of me or is it because of something in her past? My mind kept running over all of these questions as I punched away. I could feel the sweat start to drip down my forehead but I ignored it until it dripped into my eyes.

With one last hard punch I left the bag swinging and ripped my gloves off. I set my weights on the bar and did bench presses until my muscles burned. Usually by this time in my workout I had all of the answers but this time I was coming up with a big fat zero flashing through my mind. I was the reason that Tris was in the middle of god only knows.

That girl was going to be the death of me. I had to struggle to keep my control when we were on the bike and she was teasing me. I knew she had a brave streak to her but that was more than brave. Hardly any girl had been so bold with me unless they were drunk or high. Neither were my type. Tris was completely different for me but it was a good different. She was smart, funny, brave, and very beautiful. I sighed as I stood up from the bench and took my T-Shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat off of my face and arms. I turned off the CD player and left the room to go down to my office.

I knew that Tris would need clothes and other girl things. The clothes I could handle with no problem. I opened my laptop and looked in my directory for the lady that shopped for all of my clothes. It's not that I didn't like to shop, I just didn't have time. I dialed her number when I finally found it.

"Personal Shoppers Layla speaking."

"Layla, Eric Coulter. I have a house guest that needs a wardrobe. She wears a size eight pants, medium shirts, size eight shoes. Take care of everything for me and put it on my bill," I told her as I played with the pen on my desk.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. I need these delivered by the morning. There will be a nice bonus for not talking to anyone about this also."

"That is not a problem Sir. I will take care of everything silently."

"Good. Thank you." I hung up the phone and pulled up my email. I would be working from my house until Tris was safe unless it was absolutely necessary to go out for a deal. I did plan on leaving the house. I couldn't keep Tris or myself locked up in here or we would both go crazy.

I liked the idea of having someone here with me. Especially since it was Tris. I had thought about it that night I had first met her at the bar. She was the type of girl you settled down with and started a family with. I was only twenty-four but I was tired of being alone with quite a few of one nighters under my belt. She was young but way more mature than I was. Come on, I was still drawings dicks on people's faces when they pissed me off sometimes.

I sighed and threw the pen I was playing with down so that I could type my email. When I finished I sent it and then figured I couldn't focus long enough to do any decent work. Not that there was much to do. I had an accountant for each of the twenty-something businesses that my adopted father, Mark had left me in his will. Each accountant sent me a weekly earnings and expense report and made sure I was up to date on any problematic issues that could cause anyone to dig deeper and figure out that I was the actual owner. Today was restaurant and bar account days and both bars and all four restaurants were always fine. I closed my computer and stood up. I would look over the accountants reports later if I felt like it.

I paced around the office a few times, playing with my lip ring as I did. I debated on sending an email to the private investigator I kept on my payroll for whenever I needed him. There was something that was really nagging at me about earlier. Whoever had broke into Tris' apartment had torn the place apart like they had been looking for something but they had then taken it to a personal level when they had ripped all of her clothes and some of the photos I had seen on the floor. The photos had been of Tris when she was little, some were of her family I think. I hadn't gotten a really good look at the pictures because I had seen them when I was checking the apartment to make sure it was safe for Tris to come in.

There was no way that Tris could be the cause of the break in but for someone to destroy things that were so personal to her. Something was not right and I couldn't put my finger on it. I sat back down in my chair and spun around a few times. They may have been searching for drugs or weapons that they thought I had stashed there. But then again if they had been watching me then they would know that I had only known Tris for a couple of days.

I sighed and opened the top drawer of my desk and pulled out six of my throwing knives. I had placed a dartboard across the room from my desk and it already had three knives sticking out of it. I liked to stay in practice. I had mastered knife throwing when I was in Europe. I had met with the men that had been running my adopted father's business and one of the bodyguards that they had assigned me was a knife thrower. He could hit a target from over twenty feet away which was impressive because you had to take in the weight and the proper throwing technique. I had demanded that he teach me how to throw with the same deadly accuracy and speed. I stood and went to the far corner of my office and began to throw each knife. I didn't aim for the center because there was already a knife occupying that spot. Instead I aimed for each of the white spots in the inner circle. I hit each one with ease and then let my shoulders drop. The knife throwing had kept my mind occupied for a few moments but then my thoughts turned to Tris. Hmmm, Tris. I wonder what she was doing. I pushed my chair back under my desk and I was off to find my girl.

I left the office and went upstairs. The door to her room was open and the room was empty. I went down to my room and found her laying on my bed asleep. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she was dressed in the shirt I had given to her. I couldn't help the smile across my face. I went across the room and grabbed the extra blanket I kept at the foot of the bed and gently eased it over her. When I was satisfied that she wasn't going to get cold I grabbed some gym shorts and went into the bathroom and took a fast shower.

Would she freak out if I lay down with her? She is in my bed but she was probably really tired from her attack earlier. What to do, what to do? I turned the water off and wrapped my towel around my waist. I studied myself in the mirror. I can see why people thought I was scary. The tattoos stood out dark against my throat and forearms. I had the same pattern that was going down my throat going down my spine on my back. I opened the top drawer of the vanity and pulled out the box I kept all of my piercing supplies. I changed my lip ring from the black steel to a silver ring. I checked out the microdermals over my eyebrows and decided to change the balls on the top to a gunmetal grey ball. I had my microdermals so long that I could change the tops in my sleep. I just put simple grey discs on my earlobes.

I dried off a bit more and put my shorts on and went out into the bedroom still towel drying my longer hair on the top of my head. Tris had curled up hugging my pillow and snuggled into the blanket. I made a split decision and decided to lay down with her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I looked over at Tris. Her eyes were open and she was watching me as I settled in next to her in my big bed.

"It's fine. I know that today has been exhausting. I hope you don't mind if I take a nap with you?" I asked her. She smiled and scooted next to me.

"It is your bed," she teased as she ran her fingers over my skin as she put her arm over my chest.

"I like having you in it," I told her as I wrapped my arm around her to hold her close. I could feel her smile against my chest and she pressed her lips to the center of my chest. I could feel my heart either skip a beat or my heart rate increased extremely fast. I wasn't a guy who really believed in love, but looking at the woman in my arms, I started to think maybe I should.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long since my last update. My sister had a baby on the 25th of March and she has been in and out of the hospital due to an infection from an emergency C-section so I have been playing mommy to my beautiful niece that I love to pieces already. It may be longer between updates for a while but have no worries the story will continue. Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews and of course reading this story. :)**

**A/N I own nothing. Apparently Jai Courtney was to big for my Easter basket. I also do not own "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift**

TRIS POV

Something was tickling me under my chin, pulling me out of one of the best naps I had taken in a long time. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table that I was facing. It was almost six meaning I had been asleep of almost four hours. I looked down at whatever was brushing against my chin and saw that Eric and I were curled around each other like yin and yang. His long hair was brushing against my throat causing the tickling sensation over my skin. He had his arm wrapped around me, his hand under my shirt on my waist, our legs were tangled in each others. I carefully brought my hand up to his face and brushed my fingers over his hair. His hair was soft, even the hair that had been shaved close on the sides was soft and it prickled my finders. I had unwrapped my hands before I had taken a shower and saw that the cuts were okay enough to not be bandages all of the time unless I was doing something that could cause me to break the tender skin open again.

I kept running my fingers through his hair as he slept. He was more relaxed than I had ever seen him, making him look like he was in his early twenties. I realized that I had never asked him how old he actually was. He was older than me for sure, I was almost twenty-three so he hat to be at least twenty-four. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eric groaned, his eyes opened slowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm playing with your hair. You played with mine earlier so it's my turn," I replied. Eric smiled and pulled me closer, shifting my body as he did until he was using my shoulder as a pillow. He stayed like that for a moment and then he knelt over me and kissed my neck.

"What are you up to?" I asked as he kissed my neck again and a sharp nip followed.

"Oh nothing. Just making up for all the time you were teasing me on the bike earlier," he mumbled as he switched sides on my neck. I couldn't help the moan than came out of me when he grabbed my earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged it. My hands found their way around his waist. I felt the goose bumps rise on his skin when I ran my nails down his back. We both groaned when Eric's cell phone started ringing.

"Duty calls Baby," Eric murmured and placed a kiss on my lips. He rolled off me and snagged his phone off of the bedside table and answered in a gruff voice. I studied his strong back while he was turned on his side away from me. He had a tattoo that started at the top of his backbone and ran down each side of the spinal column tapering to points at each end. The pattern was the same as the one on his neck. I wondered how much it hurt, maybe I would ask him later. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his neck right on the bar tattoo and then I scooted off of the big bed.

"Now where are you off to?" Eric asked his eyes holding me in place. I walked over to his side of the bed and leaned down and kissed him on the lips, completely ignoring the phone next to his ear and that someone was talking at him.

"I am going into the kitchen to make dinner for my man. That is unless he has an issue with me cooking and wants to starve?"

"Hmmm. Kiss me again and then you can go," he had a deep rumble to his voice and his eyes were sparkling. I leaned down again and planted one on him and then skipped out of reach when he tried to grab me. His phone call forgotten.

"You better pay attention to your phone call," I said loudly as I walked out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs realizing that I was wearing nothing but a T-shirt and panties. Oh well, I was comfortable for once in my life. Even when I was at home I was fully dressed because I never knew if Ms. Lowell would start pounding on the door wanting me to invite her in for coffee. Here at Eric's I felt free I knew I shouldn't feel so comfortable but I did. I walked into the kitchen and looked around again. I spotted an Ipod dock on the counter beside the toaster and I couldn't resist. I had taken my Ipod with me to school today for my walk there and back and it was in my jacket pocket. I quickly went back up the stairs and grabbed it. Once I was back in the kitchen I docked my Ipod and hit play on the play list I had name "HAPPY".

Once I had tied my hair up in a ponytail I went to work. I found some eggs, blueberries, strawberries and cheese in the refrigerator and then I searched the cabinets for my other ingredients. Finding a box of pancake mix and syrup I was set to start. I sang along to the music as I sliced the strawberries and mixed the batter. I heard Eric coming down the stairs and looked up to see him still on the phone with a grumpy look on his face. I couldn't resist laughing at him when he started cussing someone out and threatening to seriously maim them so that they could never reproduce because the risk of the child receiving the parents stupidity was to high. Eric hung up the phone and looked at me. I was still giggling and trying to contain myself but it was useless.

"What is so funny?" He growled as he stalked around the kitchen island.

"You and your threatening self," I managed to get out as I backed away from him. Eric smiled and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. He hadn't put on a shirt when he got up so I pressed my lips against his warm skin, carefully keeping the knife in my hand away form him so that I didn't accidentally stab him.

"So, I was thinking that we could maybe go out on an official date one night?" Eric asked hesitantly. I smiled into his chest and then looked up at him.

"That would be very nice, even though I think I may have made my mind up about you already," I teased. Eric raised an eyebrow and I noticed that he had changed his piercings out.

"And what is the verdict?"

"I think I will keep you for a while. That is unless you want something different?"

"Hell no," Eric said quickly. "I want to be with you beautiful girl. I care a lot about you already and I don't want to think about you not with me. I would be bored for sure." He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine gently. I kissed him back and played with his lip ring with my tongue. A deep growl came from his chest and I stepped back.

"If you want me to finish dinner then you need to be good," I said as I ran the knife that was in my hand down the center of his chest, the sharp tip of the blade leaving a thin red line behind. Eric's eyes had turned steely blue and his mouth was open slightly.

"Damn Baby, you know how to tease me don't you? It comes effortlessly to you, it's almost like you were made for me," Eric growled as he ran his fingers down my neck and then grabbed my wrist of the hand holding the knife. He twisted it back until the knife fell from my grasp and at the same time he bit down on my neck hard. I gasped from the pain but then it quickly faded as he kissed and sucked my skin over his bite. I could feel the mark already starting to show.

"That's what you get for turning me on," he growled and then let go of my hand. "Now, I'll be good and I am gong to sit here and watch you cook me dinner and play with your Ipod. The first song that comes on when I hit the shuffle button is ours," Eric said as he went and sat on the counter next to the Ipod dock and pressed a few buttons. A moment later a new song started and I looked over at him.

"Blank Space by Taylor Swift? Kind of fitting," I said and then started to sing along with the song and dancing around the kitchen. Eric watched me and listened to the song intently, almost like he had never heard it before. I walked up to him and stepped between his legs and wrapped my arms around his waist.

_ "So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game" _

I sang the chorus to Eric and he had a different look that I hadn't seen before. He looked serious but at the same time he was calm and relaxed.

"If I tell you something big will you run screaming?" He asked after I finished singing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

"I haven't ran yet so lay it on me." Eric took a moment to arrange his words and then he smiled at me.

"The night we met I didn't think that you could change my life so much in such a short time. But you really have. The past few days I have known you have been some of the best I can remember. When those pictures were delivered I was meeting with one of my long time associates and he said that you were just a girl. He offered to call me another girl to get my mind off of you," Eric paused to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of the ponytail. "When he said that something kind of snapped in me and it made me realize that I really do care for you a lot and in more than a friend way. I wanted to spend all of my time with you because you are such a good person. You're light and pure and I am someone who gave up on myself long ago to being a monster that can ruin someone's life or snap their neck if I needed to. But now that I have met you I don't feel like such a monster anymore. I'm starting to feel more like a regular guy and the monster is slowly disappearing. We may not know a lot about each other but we fit together so well that is makes me think that I was meant for you." I stared at him in amazement. He thought I was so good and pure but I knew that I wasn't that kind of person.

"I'm more like you than you think I am. I used to be not such a nice person. Something bad happened and then I left that life behind me and I came here. I don't like to think about it or talk about what happened and I will tell you when I can. For now though I want you to know that I'm not the person that you think I am. I am a refined bad girl," I told him slowly as I traced the tattoos on his right arm. Eric put his fingers under my chin and tilted my face up.

"Refined huh? Well you can forget those manners anytime and let that bad girl out to play," he rumbled and then leaned his head down and gently kissed me. Him gentle was still something to get used to. He looked so tough on the outside but on the inside he was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. He had admitted that he cared about me and maybe it was time I let myself open up and truly care about him like my heart wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay my loves here is Chapter 8 for you, and I hope you like it. It may be a while before I update because believe it or not I am on VACATION! That is if you call driving 18 hours to get to Texas, USA a vacation. Again thank you all for reading, favoriting/following, and reviewing.**

**There is a slight Lemon in this chapter. It is clearly marked so if you don't like don't read. I will also be changing the rating on this from T to M**

**Also thank you to everyone who asked and prayed for my wonderful sister and my niece. My sister was released and is home doing 100% better and my niece is being spoiled rotten like all newborns should be sometimes :)**

**A/N Still own nothing **

**ERIC POV**

Tris' words had me pondering what she meant the entire time she finished dinner and we ate. I couldn't help the very unmanly moan that came out of me when I had tasted the pancakes she had made. She had mixed the blueberries in and then made strawberry topping. Then she used the other ingredients she had raided from the refrigerator and made an omelet.

"You have no say in the matter. I am keeping you so that you can cook for me," I told her. My mouth was of course full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Eric. And chew your food while you're at it. I'm not going to feel sorry for you later when your poor tummy doesn't feel well because you swallowed a pancake whole," she told me. I opened my mouth wide and showed her the chewed food in my mouth and then dodged the knife she threw at me. Her expression was priceless though. Her cute nose was wrinkled up and the rest of her face was scrunched up.

"Nasty butt," she said. I swallowed my food and then smiled at her.

"You know you like it." That was the most smartass reply I could think of which was sad. Tris just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"So, I ordered you some clothes. They should be here tomorrow. I have someone that does all of my clothes shopping for me and I have her working on clothes for you," I told her after a few moments of eating in silence.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I was going to need to get some rope or borrow one of your belts to hold up a pair of gym shorts if I need to leave the house," she replied with a smile.

"Wow, I thought that you would throw a fit and have millions of questions." She shrugged and set her fork down then fixed her beautiful eyes on me.

"So who this 'her'? How do you know what sizes I wear? What kind of clothes is she getting for me? How much is this costing you? What-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Her name is Layla. I know your sizes because I looked at the clothes that had been torn to shreds at your apartment. She is getting you a full wardrobe and if you don't like what she picks for you then we can send it back. You don't have to worry about money when you are with me, Baby. If you will let me then I would like to get you a car and take you out shopping for yourself," I said meeting her eyes. Tris pondered what I said for a moment. Then she picked up her fork and continued eating.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-four my birthday is in a couple of months. Are we playing twenty questions?" I asked as I started picking at the leftover strawberries that had fallen off my pancakes.

"I know nothing about you except you are twenty-four, your name is Eric, you are a drug lord, you live in a huge house, and you like to drive motorcycles," she answered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"My full name is Eric Andrew Coulter. I am twenty-four. I was adopted when I was two, I don't remember my birth parents. I sometimes like to cook but I'm not very good at it. I do love to drive motorcycles, especially if you're behind me. The reason the house is so big is because I do eventually want a family with kids and the whole shebang. I skipped the step of living in a cramped house so I wouldn't have to move later in life. When I am not being a drug lord I like to watch movies and play guitar. Here lately though I figured out that I like to take naps with a beautiful woman that can cook for me anytime," I told her. She smiled and let out an adorable giggle.

"My full name is Beatrice Grace Prior but I go by Tris because I hate Beatrice and plus it's kind of a rebellion thing. I am about to be twenty-three. I have a mom, dad, and brother that think I don't exist anymore because I didn't like their way of thinking. I don't mind cooking since it relaxes me and people say that I'm good at it. Until recently I drove a crappy car that was older than me, but now I find I kind of like riding on a motorcycle as long as a certain hot buff tattooed guy is driving. I do eventually want a family but I'm not in a hurry yet. When I am not working my two jobs and going to school I like to read and listen to music. I played the piano when I was little but I'm pretty sure the only thing I can play now is _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. _I also find I like to take naps with said certain hot tattooed buff guy and I like to play with his hair since it is so beautiful," I could tell she was teasing about the last part but for the most part she was sincere. The bit about her parents and brother bugged me a bit and I wasn't sure why.

Once we had finished dinner I offered to take care of the dishes and Tris said she was going to go explore the house. I had a dishwasher but why bother running it for two plates, silverware, and a few other things Tris had used while cooking. I washed the dishes by hand and then I went looking for my girl. I found her outside sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. I watched her for a few moments. None of the outside lights were on, just the pool lights that were automatic. The lights gave her and eerie glow but she was still beautiful to me. Tris turned around suddenly and caught me staring at her.

"Are you just going to stand there of are you going to come join me?" She teased. I went to her and sat with her putting my feet in the water next to hers. The water was cool but not to cold. It was actually relaxing, being outside with Tris. I looked up and saw the stars and realized that I hadn't really looked at them in years. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Tris leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You look like something serious is going on in that big head of yours," she said quietly. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Not really, just realizing that I haven't really seen the stars in years. But now that you mention it, there is something on my mind and it's really bugging me," I said. Tris sat up and turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" I leaned closer to her until I could whisper in her ear.

"You aren't in the pool soaking wet," I replied and then pushed her backwards into the water. When Tris came up to the surface she gave me a look that even had big tough me scared.

"Ummm…Hi?" I said after a moment of her glaring at me.

"You had better get your ass in here with me," she said still glaring at me. I laughed and stood up and took a few steps back. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran and jumped curling into a ball in the air. I may have even yelled 'cannonball' but I wasn't sure. I grabbed Tris as soon as I came back up and pulled her to me.

***********************************LEMON*********************************

Tris let out that giggle that I loved and then she kissed me. I loved it when she took control and kissed me like she was. I lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around my waist. Her hand tangled into my longer hair and she gave a sharp tug. I bent my head back how she directed with the hair pulling and then her lips fell onto my throat. I knew the patterns of my tattoos well enough that I could tell that she was kissing each bar and then sometimes placing small nips and bites on the spaces between them. I felt my control fly out the window when she bit down hard on my shoulder. I ignored her pulling my hair and grabbed her chin and kissed her hard as I walked us to the steps of the pool. Tris was holding onto me so tight that I didn't have to worry about dropping her so I ran my hands under the shirt she was wearing. I knew she wasn't wearing a bra and that added fuel to the fire. She was perfect I already knew that. But now feeling her warm smooth skin under my hands I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Tris pulled back and loosened her hands around my neck and then held her arms up. I couldn't help the smirk that I knew was on my lips when I took her hint and pulled the shirt off over her head. I threw the shirt somewhere as I went up the steps of the pool but I was paying no attention to where it landed.

"Where are we going?" Tris asked between kisses.

"I warned you earlier what I was going to do if you kept on teasing me. I plan on washing off the chlorine and then I am taking you to my bed where I plan on keeping you all night," I answered as I went through the door, kicking it closed behind me. I went up the stairs and straight into my bathroom and went into the big shower stall. Tris leaned back and turned on the water, she let out a squeal when the cold water hit her. I laughed and then let out a groan when Tris unwrapped her legs from my waist and slid down my body.

"Naughty naughty," I teased tapping her cute nose with my finger. She winked and then turned around and slid her panties down her legs. I felt my jaw dropped when she turned around. "Holy fuck," I groaned as she stepped closer to me and put her hands on my hips at the band of my gym shorts, which were soaked and obviously not hiding anything that was going on down there. I didn't stop her when she pushed my shorts down and I heard them hit the tiled floor. After she looked me up and down, much like she did when we first met, I put my hand on her neck and made her look me in the eyes.

*****************************END OF LEMON*****************************

"I don't want to fuck anything up with you. If we are going to fast then we will stop. I don't want to push you," I told her. I could barely believe those words flew out of my mouth. I was never worried about screwing anything up with a girl. Tris had a crazy effect on me and I couldn't help but start to fall for her. Hell I had already fallen, hit the floor, and was trying to patch up my manly ego with no success. Tris smiled up at me and it reminded me that I was a goner. If she didn't love me then I was the one that would be screwed.

"Wash my back for me?" I laughed and took the soap from the shelf.

"Yes mistress, would mistress like a foot rub after her shower?" I teased.

"You give me a foot rub then I will be like putty in your hands," she answered. I took my time washing her back and then her waist, back up her shoulders, and down her arms.

"Okay Romeo, good job. Now I am getting out and you are going to take care of Junior," she said looking pointedly at my groin. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Go pick out a movie and get some popcorn from the kitchen," I told her as she wrapped a towel around her. She gave me a thumbs up and then blew me a kiss. Once the bathroom door was shut I let out a quiet groan. _Yep I'm in love with her._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Wonderful People :) So last day of vacation but eager to get home. So we get to find out about Tris in this chapter *FINALLY* Someone actually hit it right on the head in the reviews...cough cough RileyAnders...So here we go Chapter Nine. Thank you all for the continued support it really means a lot :)**

**A/N Nope. Not Mine**

**TRIS POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and went to Eric's dresser as I dried my hair. I loved having long hair but I missed my short hair that I used to have. Long hair was to much effort with all the combing, blow drying, and gunk that I had to use on it to make it look decent. I opened the top drawer of the dresser and found T-shirts. I pulled a black one out since I didn't have very much selection on the color. Curiously I opened the next drawer and found boxers and socks. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw boxer briefs with smiley faces patterned on them. I stole those out of the dresser also and slid them on so that I would be dressed in more than just a shirt in bed. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but it had been a long time since my last boyfriend. But now that I had seen Eric in all of his glory I smirked to myself because the last boyfriend had nothing on Eric.

Once I was dressed in my 'stolen' clothes I wandered into the closet that was next to the dresser. His closet was freaking huge. I mean I could almost fit my old bedroom in his closet. The rows of clothes were all neatly organized. T-shirts, polo's, dress shirts, suit jackets, leather jackets, hoodies, and dress pants were all hanging neatly on each side. Under the clothes was a shelf for shoes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw the whole back wall was a mirror.

I wandered out of the closet and went over to the movie stand and picked a movie at random but made sure that I had seen it before. Most of the movies Eric had I had seen before so if I ended up falling asleep I wouldn't miss the ending. I heard my phone beep on the bedside table signaling I had a text. I looked at my phone troubled. No one hardly ever texted me. I walked over to it and opened the message.

_**We need to talk. You know the drill.**_

I felt my mind freeze and I jumped when Eric wrapped his arms around me causing me to drop my phone.

"I'm sorry Baby." He let go of me and retrieved my phone which now had a huge crack running through the screen.

"I'll get you a new phone in the morning, no arguments. It was my fault that you dropped it," he said when I started to argue.

"And while you're at it, I want a unicorn, a leprechaun, and a fairy." I told him in all seriousness. Eric knew I was joking though and tapped me on the nose.

"Yes Dear." Eric looked at my legs and then let out a huge laugh. "You sole my favorite underwear!" He said falling back on the bed still laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked him over. He was dressed like earlier in only gym shorts. I went over to the play station and put the movie in while Mr. Giggles tuned on the TV. Once the movie was in and the previews started playing I went over to the bed and got under the covers, snuggling up to Eric's side.

"I need to go to the library tomorrow. If I can use a car you don't need to go. Plus I want to get you something special since you are buying me all these expensive things," I said. Eric looked down at me and then nodded.

"It's fine for you to use one of the cars or truck. You don't have to get me anything. I'm doing what a rich boyfriend should which is spoiling his girlfriend," he said as he played with my hair.

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now? I wasn't aware that you had actually asked me." Eric groaned and then got out of bed.

"You are driving me crazy woman," he said as he knelt down until we were eye level.

"Beatrice Grace Prior, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? To have and tickle from this day forward, for good and even better, for richer because I never want to be poor, in health and the insanity that I know you will drive me to, until I either get down on a knee and give you a huge ass ring or you leave me, which I really hope you don't do because usually I am the one that breaks up with people. Not that I would break up-" Before he could keep rambling I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Yes Eric, I will be your girlfriend. Nice vows by the way," I snickered at the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"If it makes you feel better, you are the only one who has heard them," he said as he jumped back on the bed beside me. I laughed as the bed bounced me up and down.

"That does make me feel better," I said as he pulled me against him so that we were snuggled up like before. He hit the play button and the movie started. I tried to stay awake for the whole movie but I found myself unable to hold my eyes open any more so I let them close and I fell asleep snuggled into Eric's side.

I knew when I woke up that I was alone and that it was late morning. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept this late. Eric had woke me up when he left me this morning and told me he was going for a workout and he was going to take care of things for me at the clothing store and the bar for a few days. I could hear music that was coming from downstairs. I sighed and then finally opened my eyes and got out of the giant king sized bed. My feet hit the floor and I felt something under my foot. I lifted my foot up and saw bright colored post it notes on the floor with arrows drawn on them. I got up and followed the path of colorful paper that led me to the closet. I walked in slowly and found that the left side of the closet had changed from Eric's clothing to what looked to be my new wardrobe. I couldn't help but stare in awe at all of the clothing. Shirts, pants, skirts, sundresses, bathing suits, cocktail dresses, a couple of bigger gowns, nightwear, workout clothing, and designer blue jeans. The shoe shelf had also been cleared out and replaced by woman's shoes. Tennis shoes, boots, stilettos, wedges, and flip flops. It had been a long time since I had clothing that was this expensive looking. I grabbed a light blue tank top, a white vest, and a pair of jeans from the hangers and then took a pair of pumps that matched. I dressed quickly and then went into the bathroom to find that I had been provided with a very big selection of make up. I couldn't help but act like a kid in a candy store. I had downplayed my looks for so long and hidden from the world because I wasn't sure of myself. Now because of Eric I was.

Once my heels were on I went downstairs and found a very sweaty Eric in his office on the phone. He looked as if his workout had been interrupted and he was not happy about it. He looked up when he heard my heels against the hardwood floor and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hold on Jacob," He said and put the phone down on the desk.

"Good morning beautiful, you look hot," he said pulling me closer. I leaned down and kissed him, scraping my fingernails over the stubble on his cheek and jaw.

"I'm going to the library. I'm not sure how long I'll be so don't worry. I have my phone, it does still work, and if I see anyone following me or I feel like I am in danger I will call you," I told his. Eric frowned and then nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I promise I'll be a good boy and I won't throw spitballs or mix all of the books up or leave porn up on the library computer," he said hopefully. I had started to move away from him but his last words stopped me.

"Did you seriously leave porn on the library computer?" He nodded a guilty look flashed across his face. I rolled my eyes and then came back to him and pressed my lips against his again.

"'Bye I'll be back later," I said and walked away from him. I went out into the garage and went over to the car. I looked it over carefully noting it was as Audi. The car was matte black with silver emblems. I walked around the trunk of the car and saw the A8 emblem. I didn't want to know how crazy expensive this car was. I opened the door and slid onto the cool black leather seat. As Eric promised the key fell from the visor. I put the key into my bag since the car was a push button start and just needed the key nearby. After I figured out how to adjust the seat I hit the open button for the garage door and made my way out into the sunlight. The gate was open and waiting for me when I got to it, easily swinging shut after the car was through. I took off into town towards the college campus. The library had been strategically built at the edge of the campus so that college students wouldn't have to walk so far. I easily found a parking space and went inside dreading what I was about to do.

He was sitting at the usual table that we met at, reading a book on astronomy. Even when we had been little that had been his favorite subject. I grabbed a book off the shelf at random and sat across from him.

"Hello Caleb," I said softly looking at my brother who was only thirteen months older than I.

"Beatrice, thank you for joining me. We have some business to discuss." His voice was cool and he didn't meet my eyes, just kept looking at his book.

"We have been keeping watch on you and when we found out that you and Eric Coulter were an item, well to say that our parents weren't happy with you is an understatement. After all, you are literally, sleeping with the enemy," he said, finally looking up and meeting my eyes.

"I left you, our parents, and that way of life behind. I found a somewhat normal life now I'm just being dragged back in. I don't want you or any of your little dogs to mess with me anymore. If I even suspect someone tailing me then I will hunt you down brother. If I hear about more threats coming to Eric or any of his businesses being harmed then I will hunt you down. You do not want me back in the picture because your business would go downhill very quickly. I am not on your side anymore. I have chosen Eric. He doesn't know about me being the daughter of a drug king. I don't want him to find out until I tell him. So therefore brother, I want you to think back and remember how many I killed for mother and father. I remember how it felt to stab the last man in the throat, the hot blood squirting out all over me. That last kill made me realize I needed out and quickly because I started enjoying the kill to much. Now though, I will kill again if I have to so that I can protect Eric and his business. I am in it with him for the long haul and plus he is a better businessman than you or father," I said. I could feel how cold my voice was as I talked about my past. I watched Caleb's eyes widen as he recalled my last gruesome kill of the man who had crossed my father. Caleb looked panicked as I leaned across the table.

"I am not afraid of you or our parents. I will kill them if I have to. Now leave me alone, and don't contact me again. By the way you owe me five thousand dollars for my apartment. Have it wired to me within the hour since I am sure you have my account numbers." I stood up and flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned to leave.

"Oh, Caleb? Give mother and father my regards," I said smirking. I turned back around and walked out of the library. I knew I couldn't go back to Eric's yet because I was still in killer bitch mode. I had mentioned shopping to him so I decided to do that. I went to the mall and went into one of my favorite clothing stores. I went to the men's section looking for something specific. I laughed out loud when I found what I wanted and then made my way up to the register. Both clerks gave me a strange look at my purchase but then laughed. I decided to go to the grocery store while I was in town and pick up some things for dinners. Eric was obviously a steak and potatoes man by the looks of the refrigerator. I picked up lots of fruit and veggies, healthy five grain bread, and juices. Once I was done shopping I made my way back to the beautiful car and went back to Eric's.

**Extra brownie points to whoever guesses what Tris got for Eric**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. So I'm back from vacation and back to the work grind. I really don't like this chapter but I needed to spit it out. Pretty much everyone was right about what the gift was but I threw a bit of a twist in so no it is NOT smiley face boxers. **

**A couple of people have wanted to know if I plan on bringing Four in and making him a bad guy. I can tell you that as of now I have no plans to bring Four in at all. If by some small chance I do he will not be a bad guy and he probably won't make a big difference to the story. **

**This chapter does mention the sexual abuse of a child so be warned. **

**A/N Still not mine even though I would very much want it to be**

**ERIC POV**

I decided to get some work done today while Tris was gone. I went over the accountant summaries for the week for yesterday and today's business reports. My brain was all jumbled when the alarm at the gate went off.

I pulled up the camera feed from the gate and saw Larry. I buzzed him in and then went to the front door to meet him. Larry wasn't such a bad guy, he was the mature one out of the three idiots that I had brought in to clean out Tris' apartment. If Larry was coming up the drive to my house then there must have been something important in the apartment. Larry got out of his car and walked to me slowly.

"Hey Eric. Sorry to interrupt your day but I found something in your girl's apartment that I think you should see," he said pulling out what looked to be a photo out of his back pocket. I took it from him and turned it over. There was a younger, much tougher looking Tris nearly glaring at the camera. Next to her was a young man, you could tell from the features of them both that they were siblings. He looked familiar to me but I lost my train of fault when I saw the man standing in the background.

"Andrew?" I murmured. What was the man that wanted me and all of my interests dead doing in a picture of Tris? "Did anyone else see this?" I asked looking up at Larry. He shook his head. "Good thank you. I'll call you in a few days." Larry took the hint and went back to his car. I let him out of the gate once I was back in my office. I sat down and pulled up the file on Andrew Wright.

ANDREW WRIGHT

AGE: 48

RACE: W

FAMILY:

NATALIE WRIGHT-WIFE

CALEB WRIGHT-SON

UNKNOWN DAUGHTER-DECEASED

ANDREW WRIGHT PARTNERS IN ERUDITE PHARMACEUTICAL ((EP)).

EP MAKES EXTRA OF THE "GOOD STUFF" THAT ANDREW SELLS ON THE STREETS. WRIGHT'S HOLDINGS ARE UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME.

INVOLVED WITH POLICE INVESTIGATION IN APRIL 2014.

ANDREW PROFICIENT IN WEAPONS, DRUG KNOWLEDGE, AND CONTRACT KILLING. HAS TRAINED SON CALEB TO TAKE OVER. DAUGHTER WAS ALSO TRAINED AS KILLER BUT REFUSED TO FOLLOW ORDERS. SOON DISAPPEARED AND AFTER 2 YEARS

DECLARED DEAD.

PROBLEMS WITH COULTER INDUSTRIES BEGAN 1999 AFTER WRIGHT LED AN ATTACK ON COULTER IND. BROTHER WAS KILLED IN CROSSFIRE.

I sighed and closed the file. It hadn't told me much at all concerning Tris. The name Prior hadn't even been mentioned. I thought back to last night. Tris had mentioned that she was dead to her parents and brother because she didn't agree with their way of thinking. Looking at the photo of Tris and Andrew I couldn't deny the facial features that they shared. There was no doubt that they were related but how? To say that I was mad was a bit of an understatement, I was furious. I didn't want to believe that the girl that I had fallen for was working for someone that wanted me and my business dead and buried. The gate alarm pinged and I looked over to see that Tris was back. Good, she had some explaining to do and she had better do it fast.

I walked out into the kitchen and waited for her to come through the door. I could hear her heels hitting the floor. She was singing to herself and it sounded like plastic bags were rustling. She came into the house but didn't see me which was my plan.

"Beatrice Wright," I said. My voice was cold, even to me. She froze and turned around to see me. She didn't look scared, she looked like the girl in the photo. She set the bags down and then smiled at me.

I knew that there was going to be a fight and I was right when she jumped towards me with a yell. I tried to block her but she was fast. Her nails scratched my arms that I had thrown up to protect my face. She followed her scratches with a strong kick to my shin. I couldn't help the groan that came out when she rammed her fist into my kidney. I could tell that she wasn't hitting at full strength, which I was extremely glad for. If she had hit me as hard as I thought she could I would probably have to go to the hospital. I hunched down to protect myself until I found an opening in her stance or she gave me a moment to move. She paused for a moment and I grabber her hand. She may have been fast and tough, but I was muscle and I had the power to restrain her. I changed my grip to grab both of her wrists and pushed her against the wall using my chest to keep her in place.

"Stop!" I yelled as she continued to struggle. "Tris, stop. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to explain please!" She continued to struggle but when she figured out that she couldn't move me she stopped and looked me in the eye.

"I've heard that before from my father. Didn't work out so well for me," she hissed. I let go of her hands slowly and touched her cheek.

"I'm not your father Baby. I just want you to explain," I told her. I was surprised about how gentle my voice sounded compared to the cold fury that I had felt less than ten minutes ago. This girl had complete control over me but hopefully she didn't know that.

I wanted to get to the bottom of this but I couldn't help but notice how her low cut top fit her perfectly and her breasts were heaving from her breathing so hard because of her struggles. She was perfect and I couldn't help but want her, especially right now. There was nothing like a fight to get me turned on. Tris seemed to notice that my thoughts had wandered. She brought her hand up to my head and grabbed my hair in that demanding way she had about her that I loved.

"I told you that I am a reformed bad girl. I am his daughter but I left that behind me when they tried to get me to kill children. I was on my own for almost six years and then I met you. I just met with my brother, they were the ones who was following us. He wants us apart and you dead. They won't do anything because I know to much about my father and my brother. They are afraid of me and what I know about them. I told my brother that I want nothing to do with them anymore and that if they don't leave us alone then I would kill them. I belong with you, I didn't betray you. I didn't know who you even were until you told me in my apartment. I figured that you were into something not good but for you to be my father's enemy? I really didn't expect that. Your adopted father killed my uncle and I sent a thank you up to the stars every day for that. My uncle was worse than my father, he nearly raped me when I was twelve. I managed to kick him in the balls and get away. When I told my father he just laughed and said that it would have been good for me and may have made me loosen up and the stick would have fallen out of my ass. That's the kind of man my father is. After that I started to train. I couldn't be the weak one anymore. Those men shaped who I was and they bent me until I almost broke. I knew that I had to get out and so I did." She played with my hair as she spoke. I felt the rage grow in me even though I knew that there was nothing I could do. My father had taken care of the man who had almost done something unspeakable to her when she was no more than a child. She may have been strong enough to fight him off but how many weren't? Tris tugged my hair to get my attention.

"You're mad?" She whispered. I nodded and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Yes but not at you. I'm mad that you had to go through that. I'm mad that I wasn't there to protect you. I'm very pissed off at the fact that I didn't get to kill your bastard uncle myself," I growled. I pulled away shocked when Tris giggled.

"Don't be mad please. The past is the past. I'm here with you now. Those people who we just talked about are not my family, you're my family Eric." I don't like to admit feelings that weren't in a tough guy like my self's vocabulary but when she said that I felt my insides go all warm and fuzzy. I couldn't help myself when I pressed my lips to hers.

"I won't be mad anymore if you got me a present," I teased. She rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her. I stepped back, letting her go free but as soon as I did I missed her warm body against mine. She bent over and pulled a black bag from one of the many, I couldn't help but admire the fine ass that she so sweetly put on display for me. I took the bag from her and without looking I grabbed the clothing inside.

"What the fuck?" I pulled out a pair of white boxer briefs with red edges. That was fine but then I saw that there was a red design on the side. It to me a minute to figure out that it was a cartoon cat with a bow on its ear. I looked on the tag of the boxers and it claimed they were _'Hello Kitty…for HIM'_.

"Oh don't lie I know you love them," she said winking at me. I looked at them again and them back at her.

"I do like them. But answer me this. Who the fuck is Hello Kitty?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone sorry it took so long. Here you go, chapter 11. By the way...MAJOR LEMON AHEAD...be warned**

**a/n I own nothing**

**TRIS POV**

I felt better having told Eric about my family. He was the first person I had told since I left my family to be on my own. Once Eric had admired his new underwear he helped me put the groceries up and fixed the kitchen that we had messed up when we fought. I also fixed a quick lunch for the both of us. I couldn't help but notice that Eric winced when he moved a certain way and that did make me kind of proud that I could still hurt someone his size. I looked up from picking up a chair and caught Eric staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. Did I have something in my hair? Eric smiled and came closer to me.

"I want to take you somewhere," He said as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked at him questioning. "Don't ask, it's a surprise. Let me get a shower really fast and then we'll go?" I rolled my eyes and then nodded.

"You don't have to take all day to get pretty, I already know that you're adorable," I called after him as he started up the stairs. After I peeled an orange I followed him up the stairs. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom as I sat on the bed and flipped the TV on to watch one of the daytime shows. Eric came out a few minutes later with his towel wrapped around his waist. When he saw me on the bed he unwrapped it and threw it on my head.

"Jerk." I took the towel off my head to see him go into the closet. He came out in tight dark blue jeans and black boots. He had a white shirt in his hands but went back in the bathroom to do his hair I guessed when the sound of a hairdryer came on. I rolled my eyes and laid back to watch the talk show. About ten minutes after the dryer cut off Eric emerged, hair of course perfect. The white T-shirt made his tattoos darker and stand out more than they already had. I couldn't help but admire the way his clothes fit him perfectly. Eric came over to me and stole a slice off of my orange.

"Freggin' fruitarian," He grumbled as he put his watch on and then hooked a chain to his wallet.

"You know that went out of style in like the nineteen nineties," I told him. Eric scowled at me.

"Did not, I make it look good and when I'm wearing jeans it keeps my wallet form falling out when I'm on the bike so shut it," he said. The poor baby sounded like I had offended him.

"Of course honey, you make it look hot," I teased and offered him another slice of orange. Eric bent down and let me feed him the fruit, making sure he nipped my fingers.

"Alright baby, let's go." I got off the bed and let Eric lead me down the stairs and into the garage. Eric stopped beside his bike but then looked at my shoes.

"Get in the truck Ms. I Need To Wear Six Inch Fuck Me Heels," he said looking at my feet.

"Hey I have no problem kicking your ass in them so shut up," I replied as I went to climb in the enormous truck. "What is this thing?" I asked when he finally got in.

"2015 Dodge Ram 2500, I of course had it lifted and had a few other things done to it," He said as he turned the key and the thing rumbled to life. I had never been in a truck like this before so I took pleasure in playing with the radio and pushing all of the buttons. We had been on the road for almost thirty minutes going out of town when Eric slowed the truck and turned down a small dirt road. I looked over at him questioning but he just smiled. The road seemed to end after about two miles and it turned into a thin one lane drive. Eric kept driving until we reached the end and then parked the truck.

"I found this place right after I got my license and needed to get away. I would come out here at night and look up at the stars or I would come here in the afternoon and read and do homework. I had forgot about this place until last night when I saw all the stars," Eric said as we got out of the truck. He reached into the backseat and pulled out a thick blanket and then took my hand. He lead me about fifty feet away form the truck and then we spread the blanket out. I kicked off my heels and then took off my vest and lay down beside Eric. I closed my eyes and enjoyed soaking up the sunshine.

We were in a comfortable silence for a while and then I reached over and took his hand. Wanting to be closer to him but not really wanting to move. I opened my eyes and caught Eric staring at me again.

"You really like to stare at me," I mumbled. Eric laughed and then reached over and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"That's because you're fucking beautiful," he replied. I scooted closer to him and pressed my lips to his softly at first until he deepened the kiss. He pulled me closer and ran his hand down my waist and then slid his hand under my shirt. I shivered when his cold hand touched my hot skin. Eric ran his hand up higher until he reached the cup of my bra. He hesitated there and then pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you." I sat up and then reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Does this look like pushing to you?" he groaned, eyes fixed on my breasts in the blue lacy bra that I had on.

"I don't plan on stopping if I get started, I want you and I can't hold back much longer, you are driving me crazy," he said coming back to me. He leaned his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

"Then don't hold back because I want you too," I whispered. His eyes flew open and I could tell from the way he looked that I was in for it. He pressed his lips to mine again but it was different, hungry, this time. The cool steel from his lip ring was ice compared to his mouth. He grabbed me by the hips and rolled us until I was on top of him straddling his hips. He pulled away for a moment to mush my bra cups down and then his lips were on my breast. He peppered kisses around my nipple driving me crazy because he hadn't shaved and his stubble was brushing against my nipple making it hard. I couldn't help but cry out when he suddenly changed tactics and bit down on my nipple. I grabbed his shirt needing something to pull him closer to me. He chuckled against my skin and then went for my other breast using the same technique.

"Eric…" I moaned sadly when he pulled away from me again. He laughed and then pushed me down on the blanket.

"Did you like that baby?" He teased as he started kissing my neck and worked his way down my body to the button on my jeans. I smacked him on the shoulder when he nipped at my belly. Then I grabbed the collar of his shirt and started pulling. Eric got the memo and pulled away to take his shirt off. Smooth tan skin flowed across his chest and I itched to touch it and trace the planes of muscles that were clearly defined. I took my opportunity and wrapped my legs around his waist and then arched my back, quickly flipping us again. Eric let out a whoosh of breath when he landed on his back but I quickly made him forget about it because I turned the torture table on him. I ran my hands over his skin and traced the muscles like I wanted but I took a step further and followed my fingers with my tongue. Eric couldn't take much before he lost it and I knew it. He arched his hips under me and I could feel his dick hard under the denim.

"Tris, I wanted to take this a lot slower but I need in you now baby or I'm going to cum in my pants like a fuckin teenager," He growled flipping us again. He worked the button on his jeans while I did mine. Eric pulled my jeans off as soon as they were unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He quickly ripped off my lace thong and threw it somewhere and then spread my legs open wide. I arched my back when he flicked my clit, I don't know how but he knew every single move that set me off. He played with my clit, running his fingers over it, and then pinching suddenly. I cried out and reached down and grabbed his hair when his fingers were suddenly replaced with a tongue and a steel lip ring. Eric of course chuckled and while he still had his mouth on my clit he slid two fingers inside of me. He growled when I arched again uncontrolled. He hooked his fingers inside me to hit the spot that made me yell his name out. He took his fingers out of me and pulled away to spread my wetness over his dick. I couldn't help but reach down and run my fingers over it, admiring how hard he was under the silky skin. Eric had a Cheshire cat grin on his face as he pushed forward and teased me by running the head over my clit until I was about ready to strangle him and then he suddenly thrust into me so unexpectedly that I lost all of my breath. Eric did give me a minute to adjust and wrap my legs around his hips before he started moving. Every thrust was hard and rough but it was what we both needed from each other. I could feel my orgasm building and so could Eric because he angled his hips to hit the spot again and he reached his hand down and played with my clit. I had never had an orgasm that was so powerful before but I should have know Eric was skilled and no where near done. He slowed his pace down and then pulled me closer against him so that he could kiss me. I could taste my juice on his tongue still…kinky but I found that it wasn't so bad. Eric kissed me again and then buried his face in the crook of my shoulder I could tell that he was trying to regain control but I wasn't having that. I snaked my arms around him and dug my nails into his back. He growled and then looked at me.

"Fuck me Eric, love me later," I told him. Harsh I know but it got the job done. He sped up again and the only thing I could hear was the my heart pounding, out heavy breathing, and the sound of our skin slapping together. Eric met my eyes and kissed me hard when he reached down and played with my clit again, urging me to cum with him. It didn't take much to send me over the edge again.

Eric nearly shouted when he finally came. He slowly pulled out of me, making me wince when he did. He laid down beside me and pulled me closer so that we were cuddling. Once we had mostly caught out breath he spoke.

"And to think, I though that your kisses were something to remember. Who knew that the sex would be fucking awesome." I reached my arm back and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up. Just so you know, you're pretty damn good too. But don't let that go to your head."


	12. Authors Note

Hello everyone,

A lot of you have been asking about when I am going to continue this story. As of now I am sad to say that this has been put on hold because I have hit a major case of writers block and I will be having surgery on my hand. I have an estimated recovery time of 4-6 weeks before I am able to use my hand to the ability I was using it months ago when I first started writing this. If you have any ideas where this story should go, please feel free to PM me. I love hearing all of your ideas and reviews. Until next time friends…sorry to disappoint you.

Angel


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm back bitches! I am truly sorry for making you wait this long for an update but every single time I sat down to write something nothing would magically come to me. I wrote this chapter in literally 4 hours after I got some advice from a certain special someone. **

**As a reward for your patience I am giving you all a very M chapter don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything. Santa didn't bring me Jai Courtney last year so I'm going to try to be extra good this year**

**TRIS POV**

"You know, I never pictured you as a cuddle bear," I said as we watched the sky change from blue to pink streaked. Eric slowly lifted his head from its spot on my stomach where he had been almost sleeping.

"And if you ever tell anyone I will take away your nice new helmet that I may or may not have ordered for you this morning," he said meeting my eyes. Eric placed small kisses on my stomach trying to get me to squirm against him.

He had pulled his pants and boxers back up but hadn't buttoned or zipped the pants. Mine were still thrown to the side of the blanket along with my shirt. My bra was the only thing covering me. His lips were moving downwards when his phone let out a harsh ring. He instantly went into 'Boss Mode' as I liked to think of it.

"What?" He growled into the phone as he sat up completely. He listened for a moment and then glanced at me.

*********LEMON**********

"I think things will be changing in the near future with the bar and a few of my other holdings. I want to get Coulter Construction back in business because I will be bringing another person in to help me handle things. Get a meeting with John set up for tomorrow and we will go from there. Have Larry meet with me tomorrow sometime also. I'll be at the Agency tomorrow morning so set everything up there," he said as he ran his fingers over my left leg distractedly. I bent my leg up and parted my thighs a bit more, then ran my hands over my breasts and down my stomach. Eric's fingers stopped for a moment when I let out a breathy moan as my fingers ran down my sensitive skin to the place I needed the most.

"Get the meetings set up Len, I'm about to be very busy fucking my girl so don't call back," Eric snapped and then threw his phone to the side. He moved so that he was between my legs sitting back on his heels as he watched my fingers play.

"What do you think you're doing Tris?" He asked quietly. I moaned as I gently pinched my clit and a nipple at the same time.

"Oh, nothing, just-" I was cut off when he lunged up, brushing my hands to the side, replacing my fingers with his while he kissed me hard and hungry. He used his hand to set up a brutal pace while he flicked my clit each stroke with his thumb.

"Just making sure that you were nice and wet for me? 'Cause I was going to take my time with you this time but you've been bad and started without me," He growled in my ear as I arched up into him. "Do you know what happens to bad girls Tris?" He asked, pulling his fingers away and making me cry out in frustration because I was so close.

"Answer me Tris. Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"No," I wailed reaching for him but he pinned my hands over my head.

"They get fucked hard," he growled and bit down on my neck. The moment his teeth left my skin he flipped me over and I was placed on my knees with my arms pinned behind my back. Eric spread my legs further and entered me in one thrust making me cry out again.

Eric held me in place as he set a pace that I had no hope to match even if I could move. If I had thought we had been loud before then now there was no comparison. I couldn't control the sounds that were coming out of me, and Eric, he was an animal. He had roughly grabbed my hands when he flipped me but he held them together gently enough that I wouldn't have bruises. With the pace he set I knew we weren't going to last much longer. I could feel my own orgasm coming fast, Eric must have felt it too because he let go of my hand and leaned over my back.

"You better cum with me," he growled as he bit the other side of my neck. He pushed me over the edge when his fingers pinched my clit hard. I knew I shouted his name as I came but I wasn't prepared to hear what slipped out of his mouth. Eric pulled me down beside him as he fell from behind me.

************END OF LEMON*********

"Say that again," I said gasping for breath. Eric turned me so that I could see his face. He leaned down and gently kissed me.

"I love you Tris," he repeated. He kissed me again. I pulled him closer and buried my face in his chest.

"I think I love you too Eric," I mumbled. I was suddenly scared, I had never told anyone that I had loved them, what was scarier was that I did truly love Eric.

We were still for a while until Eric's stomach let out a loud grumble. I looked up at Eric and giggled.

"I think that is a sign that we should get up," I said. Eric groaned but nodded. Then a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Good luck finding all of your clothes!" He laughed jumping up and grabbing his shirt from the ground. He was dressed before I had managed to fix my stupid bra since all he had to do was pull up his pants and put on his shirt. It took me so long to find one of my shoes that Eric had already picked up the blanket and put it in the truck and had come back to help me find it. Once I was finally dress I jumped up on Eric's back and he gave me a piggy back ride to the truck so that I wouldn't trip or risk loosing a heel in the tall grass.

It was dark when we got back into town. We made the decision to stop and pick up a pizza on the way back to the house so that we wouldn't have to cook tonight. Eric went into his office when we got to the house and then met me in the living room for dinner. He handed me a laptop and a flat box.

"Your new phone came while we were out," he said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Do you make it a habit of talking with your mouth full or is that just with me?" I asked as I unpacked the new phone. He had upgraded my phone from a Samsung S3 and given me a Samsung S6 so I had plenty to play with and get used to.

"Just you," he replied before stealing the laptop from my side of the couch. He opened it and logged on.

"So, I had a crazy thought earlier. I know you heard me when I said that I wanted to bring in another person to help me run things, and that person is you Tris. I can't be everywhere at once. I need someone who I can trust watching over things so that I can focus on other things. Lately, my street business has slacked off pretty bad because your father has been making plays for my territories and now is the time to strike back if you're interested. I don't want you to think I'm forcing you this is completely up to you." His voice was serious and looking at him I saw that he was in boss mode. I looked at the computer screen, he had pulled up a spreadsheet of all of his businesses and holdings and what they earned per week.

"These are all of my legitimate holdings at the top, the ones on the bottom I use to help front the other side of things. I try not to mix them up but for example, the Briar Bar, your workplace is listed at the top as legit, but the night I met you I was there to supervise a drug deal. Not something I would usually do but the buyer wanted a mutual meeting ground, something that he didn't think I owned and that is how I ended up there that night. I want you to help me supervise the legit part of this for now, I know that you have been working on your degree in business management so that would be a plus. But I want you with me at all times when something big is going down. Looking at you, I would never expect for you to be able to fight like you do and I don't think that anyone else would either. I don't like putting you in danger but I have a feeling that you can take care of yourself just fine if something happened." Eric set the laptop on the coffee table and turned to look at me. "So what do you say?"

I looked up into his eyes for a moment and then back to the laptop. He was right, my schooling would be valuable to the legit side and my training would be a benefit to keeping him safe and slowly helping him tear my father and brother down block by block until their territory was gone. I met his eyes again and I couldn't help the grin spread across my face.

"I'm in. But I want you to understand that I am not the little girl you thought I was the night you saved me from those two goons. I don't have to hide from the world now and I can stop pretending to be who I am not," I said. Eric tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and cradled my cheek in his hand.

"I want you to be whoever you are Tris. Don't hide from me and I won't hide from you. I love you no matter what." I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well then, let's get started. But first question, where did you go to get your tattoos and who did them for you?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovelies. I just want to start out saying that I highly dislike this freggin' chapter! So don't hate. Thank you all for reading and the many reviews that I have been receiving. Even though I don't answer the reviews you can always PM me with questions about this story. **

**DISCLAIMER:::: I don't own anything...but in my dreams I do. **

**ERIC POV**

Tris and I had stayed up late talking over the plans for introducing her into the business at the meetings. She had said that she was going to be gone when I woke up this morning, something about her having errands to run before the meetings at one. Sadly she was right, I had imagined that I would wake up when she left the bed but I didn't. I laid in bed and answered emails on my phone until I glanced at the clock and decided that I needed to get my ass in gear because it was already past eleven. I walked into the garage and saw that she had taken the A8 again today. I grabbed my helmet with the darkest visor and my jacket and got on my bike. I texted Tris before I started the bike and told her I was on my way to the agency. She quickly replied that she was going to be running a bit late.

I arrived at the agency about thirty minutes before the meetings were set. I walked in and immediately all the eyes flew to me. It was a usual thing that I had slowly gotten used to. These people didn't know anything about me just that I was a good employer. I was fair with them and I would help them work with things as they came up. I had nearly reached the door of my office when Angie, my manager for the agency came to me.

"Hello Mr. Coulter, you had some packages arrive so I put them on your desk. Everything has been running smoothly while you have been away," she said. She was pretty, I would admit it. But I knew how many poor bastards had fallen for those pretty brown doe eyes under the platinum hair.

"Thank you Angie. I am expecting several people for a meeting within the hour, you know who they are. However I am expecting a Miss Tris Prior, she is to be brought in immediately. I don't care if I am in the middle of the meeting, just show her to the door." I unlocked the door as I spoke and then looked at Angie. "If anyone shows Tris any attitude then I will deal with them personally after the meeting," I said fixing my eyes on her. I saw her visibly swallow nervously. I turned on my heel and went into my office, pushing the door nearly closed all the way with my foot.

There were three good size boxes and a smaller flat box on my desk taking up all of the free space. I pulled out my knife and opened the flat box after checking the return address. I looked up as John and a couple of his guys came in.

"Dude is it Christmas already?" John asked as I turned my attention back to the boxes.

"No, I ordered those rings for that bike I laid down a couple of months ago and they finally came in. I would destroy a fuckin' custom part for each bike," I bitched. I moved the box aside and opened the top box. I glared at John when he came around the desk and peaked inside.

"When the fuck did you start wearing blue butterflies?" He asked as I pulled out the helmet.

"It's not mine," I growled running my fingers over the vinyl monogram that had been placed on the back. The helmet had turned out better than I could have imagined. Black matte with bright ass teal butterflies and the white monogram on the back.

"TGC?" John asked. I glared at him then set the helmet back in the box.

"Shut up. Louis, Wayne, have a seat," I said turning my attention to the other two men in the room. "Jeff should be here soon and then we can get started." I opened the next box and found the matching jacket that went with the helmet. The last box had a plain solid black helmet in it that had a black visor on it. I packed everything back in the boxes and set them in the corner then sat in my awesome office chair. The chair was one of the first things that I had bought when I had a good income and I couldn't help feeling like a bad ass when I sat in it each time.

"So who is this that you're wanting to bring in? Do I know him?" John asked, impatient as ever.

"Shut up John." I looked up to see Jeff standing in the door. "You can't even wait long enough for us all to get here." Jeff came in, shutting the door behind him, and slung his jacket off, throwing it towards John.

"Thank you Jeff," I said gesturing to the last empty chair in my office. Jeff took the chair and I sat back and surveyed each of the men in front of me. They were all older than I was and they had been my stepfathers most trusted team. John had just celebrated his fortieth birthday and he was still going strong. He was wanting to retire within the next few years so he had taken Louis and Wayne under his wing. They had both been in foster care until they were fifteen and adopted. When they turned eighteen they ran away and John found them living on the streets. They weren't blood brothers but with all of the shit they had been through together they might as well be. Jeff was someone that could balance out John. Jeff was smart where John was reckless. Jeff knew more about the empire that my stepfather had set up and was the man I trusted the most.

"So, as you know Andrew has been stepping up his game. We've had to focus on working our numbers back up and while we have been doing that we had to shut down our gun runs. Andrew has been sneaky and moved in and taken over the south part of town that we used to control. I let it happen because I didn't want anymore of my men dying. However now we can take everything that was once ours back and get more." I looked at each man and saw that they looked both impressed and intrigued.

"And how is this going to happen Eric?" John asked. I glared at him.

"Don't interrupt," I teased. "We happened to have acquired a new secret weapon and purely by surprise-." A knock on the door interrupted me and I looked up as the door swung open and Tris poked her head in. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across my face.

"Come on in Baby," I told her.

"Fuck Eric! Are you bringing your bimbos to work now?" John asked as Tris walked behind him.

"Call me a bimbo one more time," she hissed as a knife slid across John's throat. I raised my eyebrow at John.

"As I was saying, gentlemen. We now have the upper hand on Andrew thanks to my beautiful girlfriend. May I introduce you all to Tris Prior, formally known as Beatirce Wright, Andrew's only daughter." Tris came over to me and I grabbed her hand and pulled her in my lap. I grinned and saw her reason for being late. Her left eyebrow was swollen and puffy around a new piercing and she also had a small stud in her nose.

"Your artist was better than I had hoped for. Wait until you see it," She whispered grinning. I kissed her nose then turned back to the men.

"Tris is going to be handling all of the businesses for a while until I can get the construction company back up. She has nearly completed her degree in business management which will help out a lot. Also she is skilled in hand to hand and she can protect herself fairly well. Besides doing all of the business related stuff, she is going to be with me whenever we are doing something big, Her family is scared of her because she knows how they operate and how well she was trained-"

"Granted right now I am really rusty so please don't make me beat you ass," Tris interrupted. I looked at the guys and saw that they were still mostly in shock except for John. He looked like he was either going to puke or piss himself.

"You are really that bastards daughter?" Jeff asked. "We thought you had died when that factory exploded. We knew that you were in there but we couldn't find you to help you." His eyes were wide. Tris shivered at the memory.

"Thankfully I was on the fifth floor and next to a window. I busted the window out and jumped into the harbor right before the building went up," she said quietly. She fixed her gaze on Jeff. "You fought well that day, I'm glad you made it out but I'm sorry that your best friend was killed." I looked over at Jeff. His eyes seemed to mist up for a moment until he blinked the tears away.

"Thank you."

"Unless anyone has any questions I thing that we are done here." I said after a long moment. Everyone shook their heads and stood up.

"John, Jeff, I'll call you within the week. I want to get Tris transitioned in before we start coming back. We need this side of things safe so we have a fall back if necessary," I said as I ran my fingers through Tris' hair. Once the guys had left and closed the door I looked down at Tris.

"Show me?" I asked trying to sound sweet. Part of me hated how wrapped around her finger I was but the other part basked in it. She grinned again and stood up. She turned away from me and pulled her shirt over her head. There was a gauze pad that ran down her spine and across her shoulders.

"You can take it off," she said looking over her shoulder. I set to work trying to ease the tape from her skin, starting at her left shoulder. I slowly revealed a full tribal wing on one side and the switched to work on the opposite side so that I could see the opposite wing. The rest of the tape came off easy that was down her spine and I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful tattoo.

"A Phoenix?" I asked as I took it in. the head was in the middle of her shoulder blades with wings spread on either side. The tail was all scrolled feathers that ran down to the top of her low rise pants. The entire thing was done in black ink but made of delicate lines. Tris turned around and nodded.

"Yes because I am rising from the ashes."


End file.
